Larmes du ciel, larmes du coeur
by Katkitten4
Summary: Une soirée sous la pluie, une découverte importante qui pourrait bien tout chambouler...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! j'ai commencé cette fic il y a quelques mois déjà et je viens enfin de la terminer ! Du coup, j'ai décidé de la poster. Le titre a été difficile à trouver mais vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai intitulé cette fic ainsi. Par contre, je n'écris jamais une histoire par chapitre, les parties risquent donc d'être inégales mais respecteront les règles. Je posterai normalement tous les jours, voire tous les deux jours !

Sur ce bonne lecture

Titre : Larmes du ciel, larmes du coeur

Genre : Drame, romance

Disclaimers: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sarah et quelques personnages secondaires.

Personnages principaux : Lisbon, Jane, Sarah, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt

Résumé : Une soirée sous la pluie, une découverte importante qui pourrait bien tout chambouler... 

**POV de Lisbon**

Assise dans le canapé, je repensais encore à la discussion que nous venions d'avoir, lui et moi.

« Ne te tracasse pas, Teresa. Je comprends et te laisserai le temps nécessaire. » dit-il en revenant de la cuisine, un verre de vin dans chaque main. Il s'assit et m'en tendis un que je saisis, le remerciant d'un sourire crispé.  
Andrew et moi étions ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant.  
Notre rencontre était digne d'un film à l'eau de rose : j'étais arrêtée à un feu rouge quand il m'avait embouti le pare-choc arrière. On ne pouvait plus classique.

La première chose qui m'avait attirée chez lui était son regard bleu océan qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celui de mon insupportable consultant. Mais, à l'inverse de celui-ci, Andrew avait tout de l'homme idéal. Il se taisait sans que je le supplie, respectait mon besoin de solitude, et, depuis notre second rendez-vous, ne me faisait plus de surprise. Il faut dire que cette soirée-là était de loin la pire. Voulant m'impressionner, il avait décidé de me bander les yeux m'emmenant dans un parc pour un pique-nique. Jusqu'ici rien d'anormal… sauf que la pluie s'était jointe à nous! Le pauvre, il avait été complètement dépité. A ce souvenir, je souris, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- A quoi penses-tu ?  
- A cette soirée pluvieuse…  
- Ah… je crois qu'on ne peut l'oublier ! Répondit-il dans un sourire. D'ailleurs, ce soir y ressemble, en dehors du fait que tu n'as pas de bandeau et que nous sommes à l'abri.

Il s'approcha de moi, déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et accentua rapidement le baiser… Baiser que je dus rompre quand mon portable sonna. Le CBI. Mon travail ne l'avait jamais dérangé, bien que je susse qu'il était parfois inquiet de me savoir sur le terrain à traquer des criminels.

A la fin de la communication, je retins un soupir tandis qu'il prenait nos verres et les ramenait dans la cuisine.

- Laisse-moi deviner, un meurtre ?  
- Un meurtre.  
- Tu reviens cette nuit ?  
- Aucune idée. Je ne pense pas.

Il s'approcha, posa les mains sur mes hanches et m'embrassa.

« Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. » Je hochai la tête, me détachai de lui, pris mes affaires, déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et partis.

**Fin des POV**

Arrivée sur place, Lisbon rejoignit son équipe. A sa grande surprise, Jane était déjà présent. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit avec une expression outrée « je ne suis pas toujours en retard, Lisbon ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, essuyant les quelques gouttes de pluie qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

- Qu'avons-nous ?  
- Emma Johnson, 38 ans, tuée par arme blanche, de nombreux coups, énuméra Cho.

Jane observait la scène de crime, quelque chose l'intriguait. Il observa consciencieusement la victime, tourna son visage dans la même direction que celui de la jeune femme et s'avança vers quelques buissons dissimulés dans la pénombre. Il écarta quelques branchages et découvrit une jeune fille tremblante recroquevillée sur elle-même.

**POV de Sarah**

J'avais entendu des sirènes, des pas, des voix. J'avais vu les flashs d'appareil photo, entrevu des jambes, mais je ne bougeais pas, je ne pouvais pas. La peur me paralysait encore, et j'avais toujours autant de mal à respirer, les sanglots formant une boule dans ma gorge. Il pleuvait, l'eau s'insinuait à travers mes vêtements, j'avais froid, mais je ne bougeais pas. Une autre voiture était arrivée, une femme en était sortie, avait pris la parole et j'avais entendu un homme s'adresser à elle, puis un autre lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Là encore je restais immobile. Si quelqu'un me trouvait, alors lui aussi y arriverait. Je devais rester cachée, elle me l'avait demandé.

Tout à coup, je distinguai des pas se rapprochant de l'endroit où je me terrais. Instinctivement je me repliai un peu plus sur moi-même, les yeux clos. Un bruissement se fit, et terrifiée, j'ouvris les yeux. Un homme se tenait là, blond aux yeux clairs, il semblait aussi surpris que moi.

« Lisbon ! » cria-t-il tout en continuant de me regarder.  
- Jane, fit la voix féminine perçue tout à l'heure et qui semblait s'avancer vers nous, combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de ne pas vous éloigner de la scène de crime et de ne toucher…  
- à rien je sais ! C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais je crois que nous avons un témoin. Répliqua-t-il en me montrant de la main.

La femme, Lisbon, s'approcha à son tour, et tout de suite son visage fut plus doux, un sourire rassurant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Teresa Lisbon, je suis de la police, et voici mon collègue, Patrick Jane » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je me contentai de les regarder, un peu moins inquiète, mais restant sur mes gardes tout de même. « Tu peux venir, nous ne te ferons aucun mal » ajouta-t-elle en me tendant la main. J'avais envie de la croire, son regard n'avait rien de menaçant, il était au contraire empli de tendresse et de sincérité. Pourtant quelque chose me retenait, sans que je sache pour autant ce dont il s'agissait. Je reportai mon regard sur l'homme, Jane, qui me sourit lui aussi. Il avait cet air serein mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine inquiétude et une tristesse.

Fut-ce pour cela ou parce qu'il semblait bien plus fort, plus grand, plus sécurisant que la femme, je tendis timidement ma main vers lui. Il s'empressa de la saisir, la serrant dans la sienne, m'aidant à sortir de ma cachette doucement. Sans réfléchir, je me blottis contre lui, laissant enfin aller les larmes, les tremblements et la peur qui m'étreignaient depuis plusieurs heures, et que j'avais refoulés du mieux possible.

Etonné, l'homme mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance, mais je sentis enfin ses bras m'étreindre, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais un peu en sécurité. Le silence se fit, il ne disait rien, la femme non plus.

« Patron ? »

La voix me fit sursauter, et les bras de Jane me serrèrent un peu plus, mais ne purent calmer mes tremblements. Je me retournai, et vis un asiatique à l'air peu commode s'adresser à Lisbon.  
Celle-ci me sourit, et se tourna vers l'homme.

- Oui Cho ?  
- Il y avait une photo de la femme avec une enfant dans le portefeuille… C'est elle, fit-il en me désignant de la tête.

Je m'accrochai un peu plus à la veste de Jane, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Lisbon et ce Cho. « Merci Cho. Retournez auprès du légiste afin d'avoir de plus amples informations. » Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna, je me détendis un peu, et observai la femme s'approcher de moi. « Emma était ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? » j'acquiesçai, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Sarah. Sarah Johnson.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires :) ca me fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ;)

**POV de Jane**

La tête penchée vers cette jeune fille, Sarah, je contenais de mon mieux les souvenirs de ma fille, se nichant dans mes bras comme le faisait actuellement cette adolescente. Elle me jeta un regard confus, et s'écarta de moi sans pour autant s'éloigner. En observant Lisbon, je notai que les souvenirs l'avaient envahie elle aussi. Elle savait ce que pouvait ressentir Sarah, perdre sa mère est sans doute l'une des pires choses qui soient au monde. Mais y assister ajoutait encore plus au macabre de la situation. Patiemment, Lisbon réussit à la mettre en confiance en lui demandant son âge, le lycée où elle allait, et d'autres détails qui, à première vue n'avaient que peu d'importance, mais qui pouvaient éclairer l'enquête. Je souris en la regardant faire, et bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, elle méritait le surnom de Sainte Teresa.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'ambulance tout en discutant, et je remarquai que Lisbon avait empêché Sarah d'apercevoir une nouvelle fois le corps de la victime en se mettant de façon à faire écran entre la jeune fille et sa mère. A son passage, le légiste la retint par le bras, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, Lisbon pâlit, sa mâchoire se contracta, et elle me jeta un regard lourd de sens, tout cela en l'espace de quelques secondes. Les mots étaient désormais inutiles. Sarah n'avait pas seulement été témoin du meurtre de sa mère.

Arrivée à la camionnette des secours, Lisbon aida Sarah à s'asseoir, lui mit une couverture sur les épaules, et au moment où celle-ci s'éloignait afin que les urgentistes l'emmènent à l'hôpital, l'adolescente tira sur sa manche.

- Reste ! supplia-t-elle.

Elle semblait si vulnérable en cet instant !

- Je… je ne peux pas, je… fit Lisbon mal à l'aise. Elle tentait de lutter contre les sentiments de pitié et de compassion qui l'envahissaient. Son désir de protéger les plus faibles était encore plus fort lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants, et ce cas-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
- Allez-y Patron, intervint Cho. On se débrouillera sans vous.

Tiraillée entre prendre soin d'un témoin et élucider le meurtre, Lisbon regarda tour à tour Sarah et son collègue, acquiesça et monta dans la camionnette.

- Jane, rejoignez-moi à l'hôpital, prenez ma voiture, mais je vous préviens s'il y a la moindre éraflure ça ira très mal pour vous ! déclara-t-elle en me lançant les clés.  
- Bien, chef ! Je ferai attention, comme toujours ! rétorquai-je dans un sourire, qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, avant de refermer la porte.

Après m'être enquis de la destination, je rejoignis Lisbon dans le couloir près de la zone d'examens. Appuyée contre le mur, elle semblait en proie à l'inquiétude. Le regard fixé à la porte close face à elle, je me doutais qu'elle replongeait peu à peu dans ce qu'avait été son adolescence, et décidai de l'en tirer.

- Vous voulez en parler ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi, baissa la tête et esquissa un timide sourire.

- Ca va aller. C'est juste que…  
- Cette jeune fille vous rappelle celle que vous étiez, finis-je pour elle.  
- Oui. Elle a assisté au meurtre de sa mère, et malgré cela, elle reste forte. Je ne sais où elle puise ce courage.  
- Elle a un caractère bien trempé, même si elle est encore sous le choc, on voit qu'elle n'aime pas se montrer faible. Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… pas vous ?

Je souris, essayant de capter son regard qui ne tarda pas à s'ancrer au mien. Elle secoua la tête, sourit un peu plus franchement et répondit :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous voulez parler, Jane !

Encore une fois, je venais de réussir à la dérider ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Soudain la porte claqua et une tornade brune se jeta dans les bras de Lisbon. Sarah tremblait et semblait terrifiée. Un médecin arriva, les poings sur les hanches. Instinctivement, Lisbon se redressa, serrant Sarah contre elle.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lisbon à l'homme en blouse blanche.  
- Je dois ausculter cette jeune fille, mais elle refuse que je la touche.

Sarah fixa Teresa, effrayée. Cette dernière, soupira et répondit « Laissez-nous quelques minutes », puis elle s'éloigna, Sarah toujours contre elle, sous le regard du médecin qui perdait patience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Teresa revint, Sarah à ses côtés.

- Demandez à un médecin femme de venir pour l'ausculter.  
- Ecoutez Madame, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les gamineries de cette jeune fille ! Qu'est-ce que cela change que ce soit moi ou une autre qui l'examine ?

Dans une grimace, je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant Lisbon s'énerver à son tour.

- Pour vous, ce sera Agent Lisbon du CBI, fit-elle fermement en montrant sa plaque. Cette adolescente est sous ma protection, et je dois veiller à ce qu'elle ne subisse d'autres traumatismes après celui qu'elle vient de vivre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid n'admettant aucune réplique.

Le médecin, mal-à-l'aise, se contenta d'acquiescer, et avança dans le couloir à la recherche d'une de ses consœurs. Au bout de quelques instants, une jeune femme se dirigea vers eux. « Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Tunner, se présenta-t-elle à nous trois, veux-tu bien venir avec moi ? » Sarah se retourna vers nous, et nous lui sourîmes en retour.

- Tes parents peuvent nous attendre là, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle.  
- Mais nous ne…  
- Merci beaucoup Docteur, répondis-je dans un sourire en interrompant ma collègue.

Sitôt la porte fermée, Lisbon se tourna vers moi :

- Jane ! Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?!  
- Moi ? Mais à rien, fis-je innocemment.

Mon attitude ne fit qu'amplifier sa fureur et elle me darda d'un regard aussi noir que possible ce qui me força à céder… pour cette fois.

- Sarah est visiblement le seul témoin du meurtre de sa mère. Moins de personnes connaitront son identité, mieux ce sera, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- Vous avez raison, seulement…  
- Seulement quoi ?

Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, signe qu'une chose la perturbait.

- Vous trouvez que je suis vieille ? m'interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Quoi ?!

Lisbon était pleine de surprises, je le savais, et bien que je susse lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle savait malgré cela me surprendre.

- Cette femme a dit « tes parents », c'est que je fais assez vieille pour être la mère d'une adolescente. Alors…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Rire qui cessa très vite sous son regard incendiaire.

- Je vous rassure Lisbon, vous n'êtes pas vieille. Il est tout à fait normal qu'on nous prenne pour ses parents étant donné qu'elle ne vous lâche pas. D'autant plus que Sarah fait plus jeune que ses 17 ans, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sceptique, elle hocha la tête, et fixa de nouveau la porte.

**POV de Lisbon**

Le silence prit place et les minutes s'égrainèrent.

- Lisbon ?  
- Oui Jane ?  
- Pourquoi Sarah semblait-elle si apeurée par ce médecin ?  
- Je me demandais quand vous alliez poser la question, répondis-je en souriant. Elle n'a pas confiance en les hommes. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre… d'examen, fis-je un peu gênée de parler de cela avec lui. « Oh… » fut la seule chose qu'il put sortir.

Le silence reprit ses droits jusqu'à la sortie de Sarah et de la praticienne. Sarah était en parfaite santé et pouvait sortir dès à présent.

Nous arrivions sur le parking quand mon téléphone sonna. Tout en décrochant, je fis signe à Jane et Sarah de monter.

« Cho vient de m'apprendre qu'ils ont retrouvé l'arme dans une benne quelques rues plus loin, leur annonçai-je en rentrant à mon tour dans le véhicule. C'est un SDF qui les a prévenus. Il croyait que l'homme avait jeté quelque chose de « précieux » qui pourrait lui servir. Quand il a vu qu'il s'agissait d'une arme ensanglantée, il a appelé. »

Lançant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je vis Sarah se tendre. « Nous allons au CBI. Là-bas, personne ne te trouvera. Tu es en sécurité à présent. » Elle se força à sourire en guise de réponse et tourna la tête pour regarder la route.  
Jane fut étrangement calme tout le long du trajet. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la voiture, et avoir laissé quelques pas entre Sarah et nous, qu'il évoqua un point que j'avais totalement oublié :

- Lisbon, savez-vous si Sarah a un père ? Peut-être pourrait-il s'en occuper, une fois l'histoire terminée.  
- Non, Jane, je n'ai pas pensé à cela. Mais elle nous en aurait parlé si elle en avait un, vous ne croyez pas ? Elle aurait demandé à le voir, ou, du moins à le prévenir de la mort de sa mère, non ?  
- Si vous le dîtes…, fit-il en appelant l'ascenseur, espérant sûrement mettre un terme à la discussion.  
- Vous ne semblez pas convaincu, ajoutai-je, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il pensait.  
- Demandez-lui.  
- Me demander quoi ? intervint l'adolescente qui venait de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur.

Furibonde, je toisai mon consultant, soupirai et questionnai enfin Sarah :

- As-tu… Y a-t-il quelqu'un que l'on puisse prévenir de ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle ancra son regard au mien sans un mot, un regard empli de détresse et de douleur, jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent.

- Non. Il n'y a personne. Mon père est mort à ma naissance.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Il y a des toilettes ici ?

Jane les lui indiqua, et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Quant à moi, je restai là, pétrifiée par ce que je venais d'entrevoir au fond de ses iris noirs. Ces sentiments me ramenaient des années en arrière. En dehors de cette profonde tristesse, il y avait cet éclat d'insouciance et de bonheur qui s'était éteint, il n'y avait plus de vie joyeuse, plus de fous-rires, plus d'espoir, plus rien. Plus rien.

« Lisbon ? » Mes yeux se portèrent sur un Jane inquiet, les sourcils froncés. « Tout va bien ? » Un peu perdue, je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. « Lisbon ? » prononça-t-il encore tout en me suivant. J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau, et, le cœur empli de sanglots, lui intimai sans me retourner « Laissez-moi, Jane. Juste… laissez-moi. » et entrai.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous :) Avant tout merci pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours agréable de voir que son histoire plait!

Legend Automne : j'ai eu beau lire, relire et faire lire à une amie mon chapitre, je n'ai pas vu de fautes d'orthographe, j'ai pourtant fait des études de lettres, peut-être est-ce parce que je n'ai pas le recul nécessaire. Quant aux fautes d'accord, c'est possible, c'est vrai. Bref, j'espère tout de même que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier cette fic.

**POV de Jane**

Abasourdi, je laissai Lisbon fermer la porte sans tenter de discuter. Sarah s'approcha de moi « Lisbon a besoin d'être seule quelques instants » dis-je en réponse à sa question muette. « Viens, je vais te présenter à l'équipe », la dirigeant vers l'open-space.

Je savais que Lisbon avait besoin de faire le point, de trouver la force nécessaire pour prendre du recul face à toute cette histoire. Sarah avait beau être différente, elle avait le même caractère, la même vision des choses, et, depuis ce soir, les mêmes blessures. A cette idée, je reportai mon attention sur la jeune fille qui discutait avec Grace assise sur… mon canapé !

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit de t'asseoir sur mon canapé ! m'exclamai-je en la rejoignant, souriant.

- Votre nom n'est pas marqué dessus alors je me suis dit que j'avais le droit, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton que moi.

- Jane déteste qu'on touche à son canapé. Lisbon est la seule à pouvoir s'y poser sans risques, intervint Grace.

Le sourire de l'adolescente se flétrit, et guetta une réponse de ma part. Je gardai pendant quelques secondes un visage impassible puis sourit et déclarai :

- Je peux faire une exception… à une condition : cesse de m'appeler « monsieur » et de me vouvoyer. Appelle-moi Patrick ou Jane comme l'équipe.

Aussitôt son visage s'éclaira.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Jane, assura-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins.

Etrangement, Lisbon n'était pas la seule à être troublée par Sarah. Jamais auparavant je n'avais agi ainsi envers un témoin. Cela m'était venu naturellement. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, non, c'était autre chose. Comme lorsque j'avais trouvé cet oisillon tombé du nid et que j'avais sauvé des griffes d'un chat errant. C'était ce même désir de protection, cette envie de lui montrer que tous les hommes n'étaient pas mauvais, qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Un comble pour un homme qui n'avait pas su protéger sa famille.

- Je vois que tout se passe bien ici, fit une voix.

- On ne peut mieux Lisbon, rétorquai-je d'un air taquin.

C'était comme cela depuis des années. Mon sourire et mes plaisanteries étaient un masque cachant toute la douleur que j'éprouvais. Teresa avait déjà tenté de le percer, mais n'avait réussi qu'à n'en enlever qu'une simple couche. Je tenais à l'épargner et, comme toujours, elle avait respecté mon choix.

- Jane m'a autorisé à m'asseoir ici.

- Je suis heureuse de constater que Jane devient enfin partageur, railla-t-elle en venant prendre place à son tour près de Sarah.

- Disons qu'avec des caractères comme le vôtre, il vaut mieux être votre ami que votre ennemi, la provoquai-je.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si vous influiez sur mon caractère ?

- Honnêtement ? Non. A vrai dire, je suis persuadé que vous êtes ainsi depuis votre naissance.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous coller mon poing dans la figure.

- Mais je vous en prie Lisbon, allez-y, mais ailleurs que devant Sarah. Je crois qu'elle a eu son lot de violences.

Ma répartie la surprit, et elle se cala contre l'accoudoir.

- Patron, s'immisça Cho, j'ai les renseignements que vous m'avez demandé.

Lisbon se saisit du dossier qu'il lui tendait, et le parcourut rapidement. En la dévisageant, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt et vous rentrez chez vous vous reposer. Je vous veux en pleine forme demain.

S'il en fut étonné, Cho ne laissa rien paraître et après un bonsoir, chaque membre de l'équipe s'en alla. Ne restaient plus que Lisbon, Sarah et moi.

Elle soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'adressa à Sarah.

- Sarah, pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Il est marqué ici que tu as un beau-père.

A ces mots un éclair de terreur passa sur le visage de la concernée qui se mit à secouer la tête frénétiquement.

- Non, non ! Maman l'a quitté il y a des mois maintenant ! On n'était que toutes les deux ! Il ne faut pas le prévenir, il ne faut pas ! Cria-t-elle avant de courir se réfugier dans le bureau de Teresa.

Cette dernière se leva pour la rejoindre, mais posant ma main sur son avant-bras, je lui fis comprendre que je m'en occupais.

Doucement, et chose rare chez moi, je toquai. Pas de réponse. J'ouvris alors la porte et distinguai une masse retranchée dans un coin de la pièce, à demi-cachée par la pénombre.

**POV de Sarah**

Non, non, non ! Quand l'agent Lisbon avait évoqué mon beau-père, tous les souvenirs de ces mois passés étaient remontés en moi, comme un flot que je ne pouvais canaliser. C'était dur, trop dur. Impossible à supporter. Je savais que les larmes couleraient, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient pleurer. Pas encore. La tête posée sur les genoux, laissant les gouttes d'eau salées se frayer un chemin entre mes paupières closes, j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. Incertaine de ma voix, je n'allais sûrement pas répondre. L'agent Lisbon se renseignerait un peu plus, et finirait par découvrir qui était réellement cet homme. Même si elle m'évitait de retourner chez lui, elle ne pourrait empêcher l'assistante sociale de me placer dans une famille d'accueil, et cela me terrifiait. Si Jane m'avait trouvé, alors, _lui _aussi remonterait jusqu'à moi.

La porte s'entrouvrit, et je resserrai mon emprise autour de mes genoux. « laissez-moi » lançai-je maudissant la faiblesse de ma voix, trahie par les sanglots. Le visiteur non désiré s'assit près de moi, et ne parla pas pendant longtemps, des minutes, des heures ? Qu'importe. J'avais avant tout besoin d'évacuer cette douleur qui ne semblait vouloir partir, et au fond de moi, je sentais la colère poindre. Je devais la refouler, la colère n'amenait rien, Maman me l'avait dit si souvent. « Agir sous la colère ne résout rien et n'engendre que regrets, et bien souvent, il est trop tard pour réparer » ressassait-elle lors de nos disputes typique mère-fille. Maman. Aussitôt mes pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Lorsque ceux-ci s'espacèrent, la voix du visiteur s'éleva.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. La douleur est tel un poignard qui nous écorche le cœur, s'enfonce au plus profond sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. On souffre, on s'écroule, on perd tous nos repères, on a soudain l'impression que chacun de nos souvenirs heureux disparait, on en oublie de croire que la vie puisse de nouveau nous sourire. Et c'est pourtant le cas. Il arrive un jour où quelqu'un entre dans ta vie, et qui, petit à petit, soigne ton cœur meurtri. Il suffit d'un sourire, de quelques mots, d'un regard de sa part pour que le soleil sèche les larmes de ta blessure. Je ne dis pas que ta souffrance ne sera plus là demain, c'est faux. Il faut du temps pour qu'elle cicatrise, et cette cicatrice te fera mal parfois, au point que tu aies peur que la faille ne se rouvre. Mais garde confiance. Il y a toujours quelqu'un sur qui tu pourras compter. »

Relevant la tête, les dernières perles descendant vers mon menton, je le regardai, et perçus dans la semi-obscurité ses yeux briller. « Tu as perdu ta mère aussi ? » m'enquis-je en reniflant. Il fit non de la tête, et la baissa. « Ma femme et ma fille. » Il me fixa à nouveau et essuya les vestiges de larmes en me souriant tendrement.

- J'ignore ce que ton beau-père a fait exactement, mais je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne retourneras pas avec lui.

- Tu me le jures ?

- Oui. Lisbon ne te laisserait pas non plus avec un homme qui t'as fait souffrir physiquement et moralement.

A ces mots, mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- Comment… ?

- Ta réaction n'était pas exagérée, et nous avons vu passer beaucoup de personnes qui ont subies des violences au sein de leur famille.

Je me relevai, et m'avançai vers la fenêtre du bureau. Je savais qu'il disait vrai, son regard ne mentait pas. Mais méritait-il que je lui fasse confiance à ce sujet ? Je l'ignorais, et bien qu'il fût le seul homme avec qui je me sentais bien, cela ne m'aidait pas. Regardant la rue, je respirai profondément, comme lorsque l'on s'apprête à plonger dans une piscine.

« Mon beau-père est alcoolique. Il buvait en rentrant de son boulot, mais bien vite, il a été licencié. Il buvait de plus en plus, et chaque soir, lorsque Maman rentrait du travail, il était soûl et… » je m'arrêtai soudain, ne pouvant mettre de mots sur ce qu'il lui faisait vivre, alors qu'elle me disait de foncer dans ma chambre, de fermer la porte à clé et de prendre le téléphone au cas où elle ne venait pas me chercher. Comment lui dire que ses cris me parvenaient et que j'étais impuissante, condamnée à me boucher les oreilles et à fermer les yeux le plus fort possible pour ne plus percevoir ses supplications. J'entendis Jane se lever à son tour, et me rejoindre, restant à quelques pas de moi. Il frôla mon épaule de sa main et je me dégageai, tout en me retournant, les larmes aux yeux. « Un soir, Maman n'est pas rentrée à l'heure habituelle. Il m'a vu et a voulu me frapper, seulement je me débattais et ça lui a déplu alors, il a pris un couteau dans la cuisine et… » tout au long de ma tirade, j'avais relevé petit à petit la manche de mon t-shirt, et lui permis ainsi de voir le « souvenir » gravé dans ma chair. « Il a dit que des femmes comme ma mère et moi ne méritaient autre chose que des coups, je l'ai supplié, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il a enfoncé la lame dans mon bras, et un cri a retenti. Maman venait d'entrer. Ce soir-là, on a pris nos affaires, et on est parties. Je ne l'ai plus revu, et je ne supporterai pas de le revoir.» Le silence tomba durant quelques secondes, laissant Jane choqué. Devant son regard horrifié je jugeai bon d'ajouter « Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai plus mal ».

Nous nous tenions là, l'un presque en face de l'autre, quand la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête de Lisbon. « Sarah, Jane, est-ce que… ? » dit-elle en allumant. Son regard s'attarda sur moi qui me dépêchais de remettre ma manche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jane et entra doucement, guettant ma réaction. « Sarah ? Qui t'a fait ça ? » J'évitai son regard, espérant échapper à ces sentiments que je pouvais y lire. Je fixai Jane en quête d'aide « son beau-père » souffla-t-il. Aussitôt Lisbon comprit, et demanda avec quelle arme et quand cela avait-il eu lieu. Au cours de mon récit, quelque chose sembla la déranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Avant tout je vous remercie tous pour vos review qui sont importantes pour moi, qui me permettent de voir que mon histoire n'est pas nulle, qu'elle peut plaire.

France-Ena : merci, j'avoue avoir eu du mal et peur de ne pas être crédible avec l'histoire de violence envers Sarah, j'ai juste suivi mon imagination, mon instinct d'auteur.

Legend-Automne: ne t'inquiète pas, les critiques, bonnes ou non, permettent de progresser, comme je te l'ai dit. :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Merci à Milimi, Hila, MarionNCISlove, ssssssy et à tous ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, qui est court, mais je posterai sûrement une suite demain !

**POV de Lisbon**

- Jane, vous pensez aussi que ce n'est pas une coïncidence ?

- Heureux de voir que vous raisonnez comme moi, Lisbon. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Sarah, pourrais-tu retourner dans la pièce commune, s'il te plaît ?

Une fois l'adolescente sortie, je m'assis à mon bureau, décrochai le téléphone et composai un numéro.

- Qui appelez-vous ? s'enquit Jane.

Je le stoppai de la main, et conversai avec l'interlocuteur pendant quelques minutes. Une fois raccroché, je le mis au courant des informations obtenues :

- Le légiste confirme qu'il s'agit de la même arme qui a tué Emma Johnson. Ce serait un droitier. Il y a deux initiales sur le manche, E.S., et je sais à qui elles correspondent ! Eddy Stuart, le…

- Beau-père de Sarah, intervint Jane triomphant.

- Exact !

- Qu'attend-on pour l'arrêter ? Allons-y !

- Jane, il est à peine 3 heures. Nous devons attendre demain matin, sans compter que ce couteau n'est pas une preuve solide.

- C'est vrai, mais nous pouvons lui faire croire que de l'ADN― son ADN― a été retrouvé sur le corps d'Emma.

- Vous rêvez ! Rétorquai-je en secouant la tête.

- Quoi ? Vous avez bien réveillé un légiste pour ces renseignements, vous !

- Je lui ai dit que c'était d'une importance capitale, il ne dormait donc pas. Dites, vous pourriez me laisser quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

- Un coup de fil privé, je suppose ?

- Jane ! S'il vous plait !

Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse et sortis, je décrochais juste quand il repassa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- Dites bonjour à Andrew pour moi !

- Jane ! Mais comment savez-vous son… Claquement de porte… nom ?

Soupirant, je cessai d'y apporter de l'intérêt et passai ce coup de fil tant redouté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignis Jane dans l'open-space. Assis sur le bureau de Grace, il regardait Sarah qui s'était endormie sur son canapé.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous céderiez si facilement votre place à une jeune fille.

Il sourit, gardant son regard posé sur l'adolescente.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à l'assistante sociale ? questionna-t-il en évitant toute confrontation.

Je le fixai, surprise.

- Oh allons Lisbon, vous croyez vraiment que j'allais penser qu'il s'agirait de votre ami ? A 3 heures du matin ? Sérieusement ?

- Je suis si prévisible ?

- Disons que c'est la procédure habituelle. Et je sais que vous ne voulez pas vous y attacher plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Bizarrement, je me sens un peu responsable d'elle. Elle ne semble pas faire confiance aux adultes, et s'est pourtant très vite attachée à nous.

- C'est parce que nous avons les mêmes blessures, soupirai-je.

Il fit écho à ce dernier.

- J'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur, repris-je, lui demandant de passer demain en fin de matinée.

- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Jane. Elle n'a pas de famille.

- Elle nous a, nous, rétorqua-t-il.

- Jane, soufflai-je, déjà lasse de la tournure prise par la discussion.

- Elle ne veut pas aller en famille d'accueil, Lisbon. Et si l'assassin de sa mère apprenait qu'elle a été témoin ?

- Personne à part notre équipe est au courant ! Elle ne risque rien, Jane. Et nous devons nous occuper de cette affaire, nous n'avons pas de temps à lui consacrer ! Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez assez à faire avec vos démons sans ajouter une jeune fille qui vous rappellerait sans cesse la vôtre !

Son air blessé me frappa autant que mes paroles. Comment avais-je pu dire ça ? Etait-ce la fatigue ? Etait-ce parce que j'essayais de me protéger, et de protéger Jane par la même occasion en lui reprochant de trop se rapprocher de cette adolescente, beaucoup trop ?

- Jane, tentai-je, je…

- Ne dites rien. Vous avez raison. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Andrew doit vous attendre, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Comment connaissez-vous son existence ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Vous arrivez un peu plus tard le matin, avec des effluves de parfum pour homme sur votre veste, vous partez plus tôt certains soirs et vous souriez lorsque vous recevez un sms de sa part. Quant à son nom, je vous ai entendu le prononcer lorsqu'il vous a appelé au bureau il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. Enuméra-t-il d'une voix monocorde, comme s'il avait répété ces paroles des dizaines de fois avant de les dire, au point qu'elles n'avaient plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

- Jane…

- Ne le faites pas attendre.

- Mais je…

- Je veille sur Sarah, allez-y, m'interrompit-il en reportant son regard sur la jeune fille que notre discussion ne semblait pas avoir perturbé.

Je retournai à mon bureau, pris mes affaires et hésitai à partir. Jane était dos à moi, tout à sa contemplation, mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, ses épaules voutées montraient son abattement dont j'étais responsable.

« Bonne nuit Jane », murmurai-je, n'ayant la force ni le courage de le dire assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre plus long ;) Bonne lecture !

**POV de Jane**

7h30. Avachi sur mon bureau, la tête sur mes avant-bras, j'entendais Lisbon s'affairait dans la cuisine. Souvent je lui préparais son café, mais après les mots de cette nuit, je ne pouvais pas. Elle n'avait pas tort, du moins sur le fait que Sarah me rappelait ma fille. Je n'avais pas dormi, ses propos tournant sans cesse dans ma tête. En observant Sarah, je compris ce que Lisbon avait voulu dire. Il me fallait tirer un trait sur mon passé pour pouvoir vivre pleinement ma vie, mais étais-je prêt à cela ? De tout mon cœur je souhaitais venir en aide à cette adolescente, lui montrer que la vie n'était pas si cruelle, mais n'était-ce pas vain ? Cela ne sonnerait-il pas faux venant d'un homme qui, depuis dix ans, traquait sans relâche un serial-killer ?

Une tasse fumante entra dans mon champ de vision mettant fin à mes réflexions. Je levai les yeux et vis une Lisbon au sourire hésitant. « Je me doute que vous n'avez pas dû dormir alors… » Hochant la tête je saisis la tasse et avalai une gorgée de mon breuvage. Parfait. Lisbon savait le préparer comme je l'aimais. Je savais ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Ca n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder. 5…4…3…2…1…

- Ecoutez Jane, je suis désolée pour cette nuit.

Bingo.

- C'est oublié Lisbon.

- Je n'avais pas à vous dire ça, et je m'en veux sincèrement. Si je peux faire…

- Lisbon !

Elle s'arrêta enfin.

- Vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas le plus à-même pour m'occuper d'une adolescente… du moins pour l'instant. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous en vouloir.

Je ponctuai mes paroles d'un sourire franc et aussitôt je la vis se détendre.

- Sarah va bien ? S'enquit-elle.

- Sa nuit a été emplie de cauchemars, mais j'ai réussi à la rassurer assez pour qu'elle s'endorme.

- Sans hypnose, demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- Sans hypnose, confirmai-je en souriant.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent le temps de quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus besoin de mots, plus besoin d'excuses ou d'explications. Juste nos cœurs se dévoilant partiellement dans un simple regard. Gênée, elle détourna les yeux et me demanda de préparer un chocolat pendant qu'elle réveillerait Sarah.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on inverse ?

- Et pourquoi je vous prie ? s'enquit-elle, surprise. Vous insinuez que je ne sais pas réveiller un enfant ? J'ai de l'entraînement avec vous !

- Justement, parlons-en de ces réveils… Ils sont la plupart du temps brutaux, d'ailleurs, j'ai souvent des bleus. Exagérai-je en me frottant l'épaule.

Elle secoua la tête tout en souriant, et s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

Je fis mine de sortir de l'open-space, et me positionnai à distance raisonnable afin de l'observer. Doucement, elle approcha sa main de l'épaule de Sarah et la secoua légèrement. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut appelant sa mère, puis, le regard perdu, elle fixa Lisbon. Cette dernière lui sourit, lui disant des mots que je n'entendis pas, et s'assit plus confortablement. Risquant de me faire repérer, je m'éloignai afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Lisbon devait expliquer à Sarah la venue de l'assistante sociale, c'est pourquoi je pris mon temps, laissant une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écouler.

Je sortis de la cuisine avec la tasse et des biscuits, et compris immédiatement à mon arrivée que Lisbon ne lui avait rien dit. Sarah et elle discutaient, et je fus un instant figé sur place face au tableau qui se jouait devant moi. Une mère et sa fille. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y voir cela. Sarah regardait Teresa avec admiration et l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, ne semblant plus prendre conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait, ni ce qui l'y avait amené.

Je toussotai afin qu'elles me remarquent, et les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent pour me lancer un regard. Sarah semblait plus détendue, mais je sentais qu'elle faisait tout pour camoufler la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Peut-être réussissait-elle à faire bonne figure face à Lisbon, mais cela ne m'échappait pas, et pour cause ! J'avais l'impression de voir en elle les mêmes sentiments que j'endossais depuis la disparition de ma famille.

**POV de Sarah **

La nuit avait été difficile, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais Maman se mettre devant moi pour me protéger, puis m'ordonner de courir me cacher afin d'échapper aux hommes masqués, mais surtout à _lui_, l'homme au couteau. J'avais déjà expliqué à l'agent Lisbon et Jane que je n'avais pas pu voir son visage, et que rien ne m'avait marquée à son sujet.

Je hurlais, je revoyais le couteau dans le corps de ma mère, le sang s'écoulant des plaies, son visage, son regard et son faible sourire avant de fermer les yeux… A chacun de mes réveils, Jane avait été là, me rassurant, me tendant un verre d'eau, ou m'étreignant afin de me calmer quand je pensais ne plus pouvoir respirer à cause des sanglots bloqués dans la gorge. Il était là, il veillait sur moi. Et, lors de mon dernier réveil j'avais compris que, malgré moi, malgré cette promesse faite à moi-même de ne plus m'attacher à quiconque, j'avais confiance en lui. Pour la première fois, je pouvais faire confiance à un homme.

Le soleil était à peine levé quand je sentis une main douce me toucher l'épaule. Maman. Peut-être était-ce un cauchemar ? Oui, sûrement ! Je criai « Maman ! » en ouvrant les yeux, toute heureuse à l'idée de la voir là, bien vivante, me sourire et me serrer dans ses bras avant de partir au travail. Mais au lieu de cela, je n'avais vu que l'agent Lisbon un peu gênée par mon appellation, et tout était revenu. La réalité était ce qu'elle était. Maman n'était plus. Plus jamais je ne verrais ses yeux briller de fierté, plus jamais je ne sentirais son étreinte, plus jamais elle ne me baiserait le front le soir avant de dormir bien que j'en eusse passé l'âge, plus jamais je ne sentirais son parfum. Les « plus jamais » venaient de remplacer, en l'espace d'un soir, les « toujours ».

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles l'agent Lisbon me parla de tout et de rien, de chansons, de séries télé, de tout ce qu'une ado de mon âge était censée aimer. Me laissant prendre au jeu, je l'écoutais me parler à son tour de ses goûts lorsqu'elle était adolescente, je me raccrochais à sa voix dans l'espoir d'oublier tout cela. Juste le temps de quelques minutes. Je me forçais à sourire, à participer avec enthousiasme à la conversation. J'ignorais si elle percevait que tout cela n'était qu'une feinte, mais je faisais de mon mieux. Elle était gentille, elle aussi semblait avoir souffert, et pourtant, elle était courageuse, ça se voyait dans le respect que son équipe avait pour elle. A l'observer, je savais pourtant qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire, mais que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Allait-elle m'annoncer qu'elle ne disposait pas de preuves suffisantes pour empêcher mon beau-père de me reprendre ? Il n'était pas marié à maman, il n'avait donc aucun droit sur moi !

Jane arriva avec une tasse et un paquet de gâteaux qu'il me tendit avec un sourire sincère et affectueux auquel je répondis. Je savais à son regard qu'il avait compris ce que je tentais de cacher. Je lui fis une place en m'écartant de l'agent Lisbon, qui s'éloigna un peu à son tour afin de ne pas être trop proche de lui. J'avais remarqué leur alchimie, ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre, et il tenait à elle autant qu'elle à lui malgré leurs chamailleries. Maman enviait toujours mon sens de l'observation aiguisé. Elle riait souvent à ce sujet, disant que la police devait engager des gens de mon type. Mon avenir ne m'intéressait pas à l'époque, je vivais au jour le jour. Maman. Sans que je ne fasse attention, elle revenait dans mes pensées alors que je refoulais tous les souvenirs pour ne plus souffrir.

Je plongeais mon visage dans la tasse afin de cacher mon trouble, mais Jane et sa collègue n'étaient pas dupes. Je les vis échanger un regard du coin de l'œil, puis la femme brune prit la parole doucement.

- Tu sais, Sarah, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de penser à elle, au contraire.

Surprise, je levai la tête vers eux, et soupirai :

- Je n'ai pas honte de penser à elle. Les souvenirs font mal alors, j'essaie de les enfermer au fond de moi, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? ajoutai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Nouveau regard entre elle et Jane.

- Je comprends, intervint Jane, mais il ne faut pas que tu les repousses, que tu les fuis. En agissant ainsi, tu finiras par te détruire. Tu dois vivre avec, t'y accrocher, car ce sont eux qui te permettront d'avancer tout en gardant le lien si privilégié qu'est celui d'une fille avec sa mère. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile, et tu agis de façon à te protéger, c'est ce qu'on appelle un réflexe d'auto-défense, mais celui-ci se transforme très vite en autodestruction.

- Je vois.

Je posai ma tasse sur le bureau de Grace, et repris ma place initiale. J'avais une question importante à leur poser, surtout à Jane.

- Vous croyez que je… je pourrai être de nouveau heureuse ?

Jane baissa la tête, triturant son annulaire gauche, et je remarquai son alliance. Lisbon suivit mon regard puis leva les yeux vers moi, dans un sourire triste.

- On n'oublie jamais ce qui nous est arrivé. Perdre des gens que nous aimons est la pire chose qui puisse se passer. J'aimerais te dire que oui, tu pourras être pleinement heureuse, tu pourras sourire comme avant, retrouver les moments d'insouciance et ne plus ressentir cette douleur innommable, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cette souffrance restera à jamais en toi, elle guérira, mais il restera toujours une marque qui te fera mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tenir, alors ?

Le silence autour de nous se fit plus pesant. Elle jeta un regard bref à Jane qui semblait dans ses pensées, fixant un point invisible face à lui. Elle soupira, et je crus qu'elle ne répondrait jamais à ma question.

- Mon travail avant tout, déclara-t-elle enfin, mes amis, et… mes frères, ajouta-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

Jane ricana à cette évocation.

- Quoi ? Fit sa collègue d'un ton peu avenant.

- Lisbon, tout le monde sait que votre boulot est la seule chose qui vous fait tenir. Vous ne sortez avec l'équipe que rarement, et vous ne voyez presque jamais vos frères.

L'agent Lisbon lui lança un tel regard que je crus qu'elle allait l'étrangler, heureusement c'est ce moment-là que choisit Cho pour arriver, brisant par là-même la tournure que prenait la conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci Elisem Caskett pour ta review !

Après l'épisode de cette nuit, j'ai été assez chamboulée dirons-nous et pour me remettre de mes émotions, je me suis dit que j'allais poster un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

**POV de Lisbon **

« Tout le monde sait que votre boulot est la seule chose qui vous fait tenir », j'entendais encore cette phrase prononcée par Jane. Et là, Cho qui arrive, l'air de rien. Toujours un bon timing, celui-là. Sans un mot, j'ignorai son bonjour, et allai directement m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Je pensais que Jane m'avait pardonné, visiblement, il tenait à me faire payer mes paroles de la nuit. Et il avait réussi. Il savait que mes frères était un sujet sensible, mais, bien que je ne les visse pas aussi souvent que je l'aurais souhaité, je pensais tout de même à eux fréquemment, ou du moins quand j'en avais le temps ou qu'un détail me les rappelait.

Il est vrai que je ne vivais que pour le travail. Mais plus maintenant, plus autant depuis qu'Andrew était là. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de rentrer chez soi et de voir que ce n'était plus la solitude qui vous attendait, mais un homme qui avait préparé le dîner et mis la table. Pas besoin de piocher dans le frigo ou de saisir un bac de glace pour le manger seule devant la télévision. Non, les repas en tête à tête étaient agréables, les silences loin d'être déprimants, les soirées loin d'être ternes et sans saveur.

Jane pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait j'avais à présent quelque chose d'autre qui me faisait tenir, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Andrew.

J'aurais pu lui reprocher de ne tenir que pour sa vengeance, lui. Rien d'autre ne le raccrochait à la vie, il suffisait de voir ce qu'il devenait lorsqu'était prononcé le nom de Red John. Et, au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette peur m'étreindre à l'idée qu'il ne laisse la Mort le prendre lorsque sa vendetta sera assouvie. Instinctivement, je m'approchai de la vitre, et épiai à travers les stores mon insupportable consultant discuter avec Sarah.

**POV de Jane**

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? me lança Cho en guise de bonjour.

- Il a juste dit qu'elle…

- Rien ! intervins-je avant que Sarah n'explique ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'a pas dû passer une bonne nuit, c'est tout.

- Tu devrais cesser de l'embêter un peu, ça nous ferait des vacances. Trancha-t-il en s'installant à son bureau.

Le silence s'installa, je jetai un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui s'était ostensiblement accolée à moi. Elle ne quittait pas Cho des yeux, mais s'était détendue en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Jane ? prononça-t-elle soudain en tournant vivement la tête vers moi, trop vite pour que je puisse tourner le regard.

- Oui ?

J'étais subitement mal-à-l'aise. Son regard perçant semblait lire en moi, pourtant, j'y décelais bon nombre de questions. Etait-ce l'une d'elles qu'elle souhaitait me poser ?

- C'est l'agent Lisbon qui te retient à la vie.

- Quoi ?

Comment… non, non j'avais dû mal entendre ! Fronçant le sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, elle s'expliqua, un sourire en coin :

- Quelque chose te retient, et je pense que ce n'est pas le travail. Tu n'es pas comme l'agent Lisbon qui passe son temps à son bureau, comme tu le dis si bien. Alors, si ce n'est pas ça, c'est pour elle que tu restes, non ?

Partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire face à cette tirade puérile et naïve mais somme toute logique et l'envie de laisser la tristesse s'abattre à nouveau, je choisis la seconde option, et les souvenirs affluant poussèrent mon regard sur mon alliance.

- C'est… compliqué. Il y a avant tout une promesse que j'ai faite, il y a très longtemps, et c'est elle qui me fait vivre. C'est pour elle que je me lève chaque matin, que je reste fort face à tout ça.

- Et cette promesse, elle est plus importante que Lisbon ?

Elle posa sa question si doucement que je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer de nouveau. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience que cette promesse était liée à ma femme et à ma fille.

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que Grace et Rigsby arrivèrent à leur tour, nous saluèrent et rejoignirent leurs bureaux respectifs.

Je les remerciais silencieusement de nous avoir interrompus. Le chemin que prenait cette discussion était bien trop ardu, bien trop douloureux et surtout bien trop source de questionnements pour que je voulusse m'y attarder. Sarah soupira, comprenant que le sujet était clos, et s'enfonça dans le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle. Quant à moi, je me levai, et prenant sa tasse, me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

A mon retour, Lisbon se tenait debout dans l'open-space, l'équipe autour d'elle. Elle était manifestement en train de les mettre au courant de notre avancée sur l'enquête. Je la frôlai presque afin de rejoindre mon canapé dans un sourire qu'elle ne me rendit pas, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas poser son regard sur moi. Elle m'en voulait toujours visiblement, mais la connaissant comme je la connaissais, ça ne durerait pas. Elle n'était pas rancunière, et si vraiment elle s'y tenait, il me suffirait de lui faire ce sourire et ce regard auxquels elle ne pouvait résister.

Gentiment, je poussai Sarah du coude afin qu'elle me laisse de la place. Celle-ci sourit, et répondit à mon coup, par pure provocation. Du coin de l'œil, Lisbon nous surveillait, je le sentais. Je savais que cette proximité avec l'adolescente finirait par me faire souffrir lorsque l'heure de son départ sonnerait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir en elle une sorte de repère. Sentiment très étrange pour moi.

« Bien, lança Lisbon, Cho et Rigsby, allez chercher Eddy Stuart. Van Pelt, trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur cet homme, je veux savoir s'il a déjà été arrêté, s'il fait partie d'un gang, bref tout ce que son casier peut contenir nous intéresse. »

Lisbon retourna dans son bureau, me laissant seul avec Sarah. Pour faire passer le temps, je lui montrai quelques tours de magie, et entrepris de lui en apprendre. Elle se débrouillait assez bien, même si, comme elle me l'avait avoué, elle ne croyait plus en la magie. Tout cela n'était qu'illusions, et les illusions ne faisaient que gâcher la vie. J'avais compris qu'il lui faudrait bien plus que des petits tours pour lui rappeler les bonheurs simples de la vie, mais le temps manquait.

**POV de Lisbon**

J'avais tenté de résister à l'envie de me disputer avec Jane. Il avait été loin, et je voulais qu'il le sache. Il m'avait blessé, et je pensais que la meilleure chose à faire était de l'ignorer. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui vienne s'excuser pour une fois, lui qui prenne la parole, qui reconnaisse ses torts. A travers la vitre, je le vis en train de s'amuser avec Sarah, et à ma grande stupeur, je me mis à penser qu'il ne serait pas si mauvais dans le rôle de père de substitution pour la jeune fille. Secouant la tête, je repris bien vite mes esprits. C'était impossible, Jane n'aurait jamais l'accord pour s'en occuper seul. Il était irresponsable et imprévisible. Même si… Non ! Non. Sarah devait aller là où des gens sauraient prendre soin d'elle. Elle méritait de tomber dans une famille aimante qui l'aiderait à se reconstruire.

Un coup à la porte mit fin à mes réflexions. Van pelt me tendit le dossier de cet Eddy Stuart. A première vue, rien d'intéressant, il y avait néanmoins quelques injonctions d'éloignement pour violences sur conjoint, mais de là à devenir meurtrier. Cependant, le métier m'avait appris à ne jamais me fier aux apparences, et le couteau, bien qu'il pût être à un citoyen lambda, était tout de même une preuve à prendre en considération.

- Patron, Cho me fait dire qu'ils sont en route avec le suspect, ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent.

- Merci Van Pelt, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je la laissais partir, et me pris la tête entre les mains. Sarah me touchait, elle avait cet air vulnérable qui ne me laissait pas indifférente, rouvrant la boite à souvenirs que j'avais enterrée au plus profond de mon être. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, même si cela me fendait le cœur.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup pour vos review s :hug: et désolée si les chapitres ne sont pas assez longs ou de longueur différente, mais à la base, c'était un bloc donc je coupe aux moments importants, maintenant ainsi le suspense ;)

[b]POV de Sarah[/b]

Jane tentait de me distraire depuis plusieurs minutes, voire une heure maintenant, et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante. Il me permettait d'oublier un peu, et de retrouver une part de mon âme d'enfant lors de ses tours de magie, bien que je n'eusse jamais vraiment aimé ça.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur nous stoppa dans mon apprentissage de la magie, et avec horreur je vis mon beau-père avancer vers nous ! Instinctivement je me blottis contre Jane, mon visage contre son torse, les mains me cachant la tête. Je refusais de le voir, je refusais qu'il me voie. Je ne voulais pas !

Un peu décontenancé, Jane comprit très vite et se tourna tout en me serrant contre lui de façon à ce que Ed' ne me voie pas. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de trembler, le sang battait dans ma blessure, comme si celle-ci avait également reconnu son auteur.

« C'est bon, il est parti, dit Jane en me relâchant. Ca va ? » Encore secouée, je hochai la tête, ne pouvant détourner mon regard du couloir où il venait de disparaitre. L'agent Lisbon sortit de son bureau, et s'approcha.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle inquiète.  
- Ca va aller. Sarah a revu son beau-père, répondit Jane.  
- Quoi, il est déjà arrivé ? ! Mais Grace vient juste de me prévenir qu'ils étaient en route !

Embêtée, voire gênée, elle se mit à mon niveau. Je n'avais pas bougé, les yeux toujours braqués vers l'endroit de sa disparition, m'attendant à ce qu'il arrive sans prévenir, comme souvent.

« Sarah ? »

Silence. Je l'entendais, mais je n'avais pas la force de la regarder, pas la force non plus de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Sarah… »

Elle glissa sa main sous mon visage, et le tourna vers elle. Je fixai ses yeux émeraude m'envoyant le reflet de ce qu'elle voyait sûrement dans les miens, de la tristesse, de la peur, une blessure refoulée tant bien que mal.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que ta route recroise la sienne. Si j'avais su Cho et Rigsby si près du CBI, je t'aurais appelée dans mon bureau. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne retourneras pas avec lui, je t'en fais la promesse, d'accord ?  
- D'accord, murmurai-je.

Elle essuya l'une des dernières larmes qui coulaient en souriant, et, mue d'une impulsion subite, je me jetai à son cou.

Surprise, elle mit quelques secondes à me rendre mon étreinte, et lorsqu'elle souffla « je suis là, tout va bien » inaudible pour quiconque si ce n'était pour moi, je me laissai totalement aller, sanglotant dans ses bras. Je savais que ce n'était pas ma mère, que jamais plus je ne retrouverais la douceur de l'étreinte maternelle, mais avec elle, l'agent Lisbon, c'était différent. Nous nous ressemblions.

Nous restions ainsi, elle tentant d'apaiser mes pleurs, et moi, m'efforçant de profiter au maximum de cette marque d'affection. Nous n'étions plus que toutes les deux, une mère et sa fille… Une mère ? Avais-je vraiment pensé à l'agent Lisbon comme à une mère ?! A cette idée, je me sentis honteuse. Maman venait de mourir, et j'envisageais d'avoir une autre mère ?! Je n'en avais pas le droit, pas le droit… mais envie ? Ca, peut-être, oui.

- Je dois te laisser maintenant, fit-elle au bout de quelques instants, tout en se détachant de moi avec un sourire contrit. Est-ce que ça ira ? s'enquit-elle tout en plongeant un regard soucieux dans le mien.  
- Oui, fis-je d'une petite voix.  
- S'il y a le moindre problème, viens me voir d'accord ? Il te suffira de frapper à la porte et je saurai que c'est toi.

J'acquiesçai, puis elle ajouta, afin de me rassurer totalement : « Jane restera avec toi. » Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il approuva dans un sourire tendre et un regard perçant. Elle se releva et s'éloigna.

« Agent Lisbon ? » fis-je avant qu'elle n'atteigne le couloir, ce qui la fit se retourner. « Merci. Pour tout. » Elle sourit en guise de réponse et reprit sa marche.

Après cela, il me fut impossible de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et Jane l'avait compris. Il eut soudain une idée, du moins c'est ce qu'il me sembla lorsque son sourire s'agrandit.

- Ca te dirait de jouer les enquêteurs ?  
- Qu.. quoi ?  
- Oui, nous aider à trouver le meurtrier de ta mère.  
- Jane…

Je savais ce qu'il tentait de faire, il pensait qu'une fois l'homme arrêté, je me sentirais capable de faire mon deuil, mais comment pouvais-je les seconder dans une affaire ? C'était leur job, pas le mien. Je n'étais qu'une victime, rien de plus.

- Tu nous as dit n'avoir entendu que la voix de l'agresseur, crois-tu pouvoir l'identifier ?  
- Oui, mais tu oublies un détail : je refuse de revoir mon beau-père.  
- Il ne te verra pas, viens ! Répliqua-t-il en se levant et me tendant la main.

Sceptique, je soupirai en la saisissant, et me laissai guider à travers le couloir. Il ouvrit une porte, et me fit signe d'entrer. L'agent Rigsby était là, lui aussi. Il avait l'air d'un gros nounours, et ne m'impressionnait pas autant que Cho, mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir confiance. Pas encore. Derrière la vitre se tenait Ed', assis à une table, face à l'agent Lisbon. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme fier et sûr de lui que j'avais connu, il semblait comme… détruit.

Malgré cela, sa stature était toujours aussi impressionnante, et je ne pus retenir un frisson. Jane s'en aperçut et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et murmura « détends-toi, il ne te voit pas, il ne se doute pas que tu es là, derrière cette glace à le regarder. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur sa voix. Respire lentement, tu es en sécurité, rien ne peut t'arriver. »

Bien que dubitative, j'obéis et me laisser tranquillement envahir par le calme et la sérénité que dégageait Jane. Il était là, derrière moi, et je savais que j'étais en sécurité. Lentement, je me détendis, et me concentrai sur la voix du suspect.

[b]  
POV de Jane[/b]

J'avais songé à l'hypnotiser, mais si Lisbon l'avait su, elle m'aurait tué. Alors, de mon mieux, je l'avais rassuré, lui rappelant qu'elle était en sécurité, et, à voir son visage relaxé, j'avais réussi. Je cessais de parler afin qu'elle cerne la voix de son beau-père, et que son inconscient lui rappelle s'il était ou non le tueur.

Cinq minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Lisbon posaient des questions sur son passé, questions auxquelles l'homme répondait, visiblement mal à l'aise. A l'observer, je notai qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais qui ne relevait certainement pas de l'enquête.

Un soupir se fit entendre. Sarah venait de rouvrir les yeux. « Ce n'est pas lui, murmura-t-elle, j'en suis sûre. » Le regard baissé, elle semblait abattue et plus triste que jamais. « Ce n'est pas grave, ça enlève au moins un suspect de la liste », lançai-je d'un ton léger afin de la dérider un peu.

L'interrogatoire se prolongeait, et nous étions toujours debout dans la pièce à écouter. Sarah avait voulu rester pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, malgré les tentatives de Rigsby pour la faire sortir.

Lisbon venait d'évoquer le couteau quand Sarah releva soudain la tête, et demanda à voir une photo de l'arme. Je l'emmenai dans l'open-space, et demandai à mon tour un cliché de l'arme du crime à Van Pelt.

- Jane, je connais ce couteau, dit-elle en blêmissant.  
- Tu sais à qui il appartient ?  
- Oui. A Maman et à moi.

Je jetai un œil à Grace, et sans un mot me dirigeai vers la salle d'interrogatoire, où je frappai. Lisbon en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, et fus surprise de me trouver là.

- Jane, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec Sarah ?  
- Non, elle vient d'identifier le couteau. Les initiales ne sont pas celles d'Eddy ! Le « E » est pour Emma, et le « S » pour Sarah. C'est un de leurs couteaux !

Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Lisbon ne dit rien, et rentra de nouveau dans la pièce, puis en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, le dossier dans les mains.

- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites, Jane ?  
- Demandez à Sarah, elle l'a formellement reconnu. Pourquoi mentirait-elle ?  
- Vous avez raison.

Une fois arrivés dans l'open-space, elle proposa à Sarah de venir dans son bureau. Je les suivis, et, en fermant la porte, je vis Lisbon lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne m'avait pas invité, bien sûr, mais je voulais satisfaire ma curiosité.

Elle interrogea Sarah au sujet de cette arme, dans les moindres détails : pourquoi y avait-il ces initiales, qui les avait faites, depuis quand l'avaient-elles ?

Sarah raconta le jour de la fête des mères, la première fois où elle avait économisé assez d'argent de poche pour faire un cadeau à sa mère, quelques temps avant de quitter Eddy. Elle avait appris qu'Emma voulait avoir de vrais couteaux de cuisinier, et Sarah avait finalement réussi à en trouver six. Le troisième dans l'ordre de grandeur était celui-ci. Emma l'avait gravé lorsque sa fille lui avait déclaré que ce cadeau n'était pas personnalisé.

- Réfléchis bien, Sarah, est-ce que vous receviez des voisins, des amis, chez vous ? Des gens qui auraient pu porter un quelconque intérêt à ces couteaux ?  
- Non, personne. Maman n'avait pas d'amis, et elle refusait que j'invite mes copines. Et pour les voisins, on ne les a invité qu'une fois, pour la pendaison de crémaillère, mais ils étaient dans le salon, et la cuisine est à l'autre bout, ils n'ont pas pu les voir.  
- Tu t'en servais souvent ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.  
- Jamais. Elle… elle ne voulait pas que je fasse la cuisine, elle disait que c'était son petit plaisir, fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Les sanglots revenaient au fur et à mesure que les vagues de souvenirs affluaient. Elle les repoussa aussi loin que possible, mais les larmes atteignirent ses yeux. L'agent Lisbon posa sa main sur son bras, et lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Avec un peu de chances, l'homme aura laissé ses empreintes dessus, et nous pourrons l'identifier et l'arrêter.  
- Non, il n'y aura pas d'empreintes, il avait des gants. Mais, s'il avait ce couteau, ça veut dire qu'il est entré dans notre maison et qu'il nous connaissait, réalisa-t-elle soudain avec horreur.  
- Tu es certaine que ta mère ne parlait avec personne ? Une collègue, une amie d'enfance ? Intervins-je.  
- Maman était solitaire, et à moins qu'elle ne voyait quelqu'un en cachette, non, il n'y avait personne.

Nous soupirâmes tous les trois en même temps, ce qui nous arracha un sourire sans joie. On frappa à la porte, et Grace entra après l'accord de Lisbon.

- Patron, l'assistante sociale est ici, fit-elle.  
- Faites-la entrer, déclara Lisbon, reprenant un visage impassible, et retournant à son bureau, tout en ignorant le visage indigné de la jeune fille.  
- Jane, Sarah, vous pouvez me laisser quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

J'acquiesçai et fis sortir l'adolescente en posant la main sur son épaule. Nous avions à peine esquissé quelques pas que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une jeune femme. Tailleur, lunettes, sacoche en main. L'assistante sociale, évidemment. Sarah la toisa puis rejoignit l'open-space sans un mot. Je la saluai, et m'assit à mon tour sur le canapé. [/justify] 


	8. Chapter 8

Merci Marion et Sssssy pour vos messages !

Sssssy : tu verras, j'ai eu l'idée, mais sera-t-elle traitée ? :D à voir dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Au fait, je voulais vous prévenir que, dans les prochains chapitres, Lisbon risque d'être parfois un peu voire beaucoup OOC, Heller n'ayant jamais abordé ce thème j'ai donc dû imaginer. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même !

Bonne lecture !

**POV de Sarah**

Une assistante sociale ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ?! Elle savait que je ne voulais pas y aller. Les foyers sont pires que la prison m'avait dit un jour Alison, une amie orpheline. Jamais je ne suivrais cette femme, et si je devais le faire, alors je fuguerai ! J'étais en colère, en colère contre l'agent Lisbon qui avait tout fait pour gagner ma confiance et qui, en quelques secondes, m'avait trahie.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit Jane.

- Ca m'étonnerait, rétorquai-je d'un ton bourru.

- Fuguer n'arrangera rien. Lisbon a fait ça pour te protéger et te permettre d'avoir une nouvelle vie avec une autre famille.

- Tu parles ! Elle veut se débarrasser de moi, oui ! Elle ne veut pas d'une ado dans ses pattes ! Parce que maintenant que je suis seule, il est évident que je dois aller en foyer ou en famille d'accueil chez des gens qui n'auront que de la pitié pour moi, qui ne me verront que comme la petite-fille-qui-a-perdu-sa-mère et rien d'autre ! Est-ce qu'elle pense un peu à moi ? Est-ce qu'elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais ? Non ! Tu sais quoi Jane ? Je ne voulais pas que Maman meure et j'aurais préféré mourir avec elle que de me retrouver dans cette situation !

Il resta bouche bée, sous le choc de mes paroles, tandis que les larmes dévalaient librement mes joues. J'étais insolente, odieuse et injuste, mais j'étais en colère. En colère contre lui aussi qui semblait bien m'aimer et qui ne faisait rien pour me garder ici. Je ne voulais qu'une chose à présent : me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

- Sarah, tu n'as pas le droit de t'en vouloir, encore moins de souhaiter être morte ce soir-là.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Ma mère est morte en me protégeant, Jane ! C'est ma faute ! Ma faute, tu entends ? !

J'avais crié ces dernières paroles, et le fait que l'équipe du CBI et les autres personnes travaillant à l'étage m'entendent était le dernier de mes soucis.

- Tout parent souhaite protéger son enfant. Elle a fait le bon choix. Tout comme Lisbon pense faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi !

- Elle ne me connaît pas et agit comme bon lui semble !

Jane eut alors un sourire désolé.

- Lisbon sait ce que tu peux ressentir.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Lisbon sait ceci, Lisbon sait cela ! Mais elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que de voir sa mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux par sa faute ! Ma mère est morte, Jane ! MORTE ! Et ça, même l'agent Lisbon ne peut pas imaginer ce que ça fait !

Au fil de ma tirade, Jane perdit son sourire, ses yeux trahissaient la douleur et la gêne. Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, et je reprenais tant bien que mal mon souffle.

« Je n'ai pas à l'imaginer, fit une voix dénuée de toute émotion derrière moi. Je le sais. »

**POV de Lisbon **

J'avais été gênée de voir débarquer l'assistante sociale en un si mauvais moment. Avec toute cette histoire, j'avais totalement oublié de prévenir Sarah de sa venue. Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait, cette adolescente avait un tempérament de feu, et la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait actuellement ne pouvait qu'accentuer ses sautes d'humeur.

Je tentais désespérément de me convaincre que je faisais le bon choix pour elle. Un lien s'était créé, comme si elle et moi étions déjà proches avant même de nous rencontrer.

J'expliquai l'affaire à la jeune femme qui m'annonça que Sarah irait dans un foyer, mais que cette situation serait temporaire, le temps qu'ils lui trouvent une famille d'accueil. Vu son âge, il était évident que personne ne l'adopterait. Non, la famille d'accueil était la seule solution.

L'assistante sociale me demanda si elle pouvait l'emmener dès maintenant. Hésitante, je tournai la tête vers l'open-space et vis Sarah debout, face à un Jane coi. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée » dis-je sans conviction.

Nous sortîmes donc de la pièce, et des éclats de voix nous parvinrent. Je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre ce que disait Sarah, et ses mots m'atteignirent plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je m'approchai lentement, serrant les dents, refoulant tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, et lançai « je n'ai pas à l'imaginer, je le sais. »

Sarah se retourna, les yeux embués de larmes, celles-ci se frayant un passage sur ses joues. Ce que je vis dans son regard fut comme un poignard qu'elle enfonçait en moi : la souffrance, la peur mais surtout la trahison. Un nœud dans la gorge, je baragouinai quelques excuses, et retournai rapidement dans mon bureau laissant la jeune femme seule face à Sarah. Je ne devais pas montrer mes faiblesses, et pourtant… Elle venait de les faire ressurgir avec une telle violence que mon souffle s'en était retrouvé coupé.

**POV de Sarah**

Je n'avais pas voulu lui faire de mal. Ma colère était retombée dès qu'elle s'était éloignée. J'avais compris. J'avais compris à travers son regard dénué de toutes sensations, qu'elle aussi avait perdu sa mère. Elle savait ce que je ressentais, et je venais de rouvrir cette blessure en elle par mon comportement immature.

Décontenancée, je regardai Jane qui hocha la tête, m'encourageant à aller lui parler. Je m'apprêtais à passer quand l'assistante sociale me stoppa en attrapant mon bras.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous devons partir dès maintenant, prends tes affaires, dis au revoir et je t'emmène dans ton nouveau chez toi. » Je l'observai. Elle avait un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage, trahissant son impatience et son énervement. Elle s'adressait à moi comme on parle à un gosse, visiblement, elle avait beaucoup à apprendre au niveau psychologie infantile et adolescente !

Soupirant, je fis mes adieux à Cho, Rigsby, m'approchai de Grace qui me serra dans ses bras, et m'avançai vers Jane qui s'était levé.

- Bien, je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir, hein ? Soufflai-je dans un sourire tremblant.

- Tu pourras venir nous voir, lança-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, intervint l'assistante sociale, les sorties ne se font que le dimanche et accompagnés d'éducateurs.

Jane et moi nous étions tournés vers elle en l'entendant, puis, lui refaisant face, au bord des larmes, je tentai :

- Tu pourras venir me voir, toi ? Et peut-être que l'agent Lisbon t'accompagnera ?

- Ce sera avec plaisir, prononça-t-il difficilement.

L'émotion le gagnait aussi, je le sentais. Je me jetai dans ses bras, et le sentis répondre à mon étreinte. La tête contre son torse, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. A croire que je n'étais bonne qu'à ça à présent. Un raclement peu discret nous sépara, et je maudissais déjà cette jeune femme qui se contentait de faire son boulot. Il sourit, les larmes aux yeux, et posa sa main sur ma joue et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

Doucement, je m'éloignai de lui, et frappai à la porte du bureau de l'agent Lisbon. Je doutais qu'elle voulût me voir après ce que j'avais dit, pourtant un « entrez » se fit entendre. Elle était assise sur son canapé, et leva la tête, tentant un sourire faible. Elle avait mal, elle aussi, et j'étais horrible d'avoir pu penser qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi. Son visage me prouvait le contraire. Elle était pâle et ses yeux verts étaient noyés de larmes qu'elle refoula, laissant l'agent du CBI maîtresse de ses émotions reprendre le contrôle.

**POV de Lisbon**

Je n'avais manqué aucun détail des adieux de Sarah à l'équipe. Mais c'est en la voyant dans les bras d'un Jane plus troublé que jamais que les larmes firent surface.

Elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers mon bureau, avait frappé, été entrée avec mon autorisation.

- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je n'avais pas à dire tout cela. Je… j'étais en colère contre vous, je pensais que vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi. Mais… je comprends, vous avez besoin de vous concentrer sur l'affaire et je ne suis qu'un poids mort pour vous. Je vous gêne.

- Non, non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es importante, et s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir. Je…

- Je sais, c'est votre travail. Je ne vous en veux pas.

Elle me rassurait comme elle pouvait, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je la voyais se battre contre la douleur d'un nouvel abandon, elle luttait, luttait si fort que j'en étais impressionnée. Je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir autant après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Viens là » fis-je en lui ouvrant les bras, afin de la consoler, et de m'assurer une nouvelle fois que c'était la bonne décision. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et se blottit contre moi.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée Teresa, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne t'en veux pas, ajoutai-je en écho à ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Je ne relevai pas le fait qu'elle m'appelât par mon prénom pour la première fois. Cela me plaisait, et j'aurais dû lui dire de le faire bien avant.

Le temps passa, et seul le silence l'habita. Nous étions l'une contre l'autre, nous soutenant mutuellement et rien ne pouvait briser l'instant… en dehors d'un coup léger mais audible à la porte. Nous échangeâmes un sourire contraint, tout en sortant de la pièce, rejoignant Jane et l'assistante sociale.

- Tu me tiendras au courant de l'enquête ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est promis. Et je viendrai te voir dès que cela sera possible.

Elle hocha la tête, et m'enlaça une nouvelle fois, et me murmura : « c'est toi sa raison de vivre ». Je la regardai surprise, elle me répondit d'un sourire.

« Sarah ? » Encore cette assistante sociale ! Sarah soupira, baissa la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur que retenait la jeune femme.

Elle entra dans l'habitacle, et ancra son regard au mien. Je le soutenais, aussi longtemps que je le pus, jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment sur elles. Jane se tenait à côté de moi, immobile lui aussi. Les portes hermétiquement fermées, je décidai enfin de tourner les talons et de rejoindre mon bureau afin de calmer le chaos qui régnait en moi.


	9. Chapter 9

Un très grand merci pour vos reviews :hug:

Sssssy : je suis contente de te redonner le moral, bien que mon chapitre n'avait rien de joyeux :)

Voici un petit chapitre, mais je posterai demain aussi! Ce chapitre se situe juste après que Sarah ait pris l'ascenseur et que Lisbon soit rentrée dans son bureau.

**POV de Lisbon**

La porte à peine enclenchée, Jane la rouvrit. Je savais qu'il viendrait, j'en avais le pressentiment. « Lisbon ? » Debout, face au canapé, je serrais les poings, tentant de reprendre contenance, mais aucune de mes failles n'échappait au consultant. « Lisbon, regardez-moi. » prononça-t-il avec douceur, en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je lui faisais face, mais je n'avais plus la force de lui cacher mes faiblesses. Il savait, comme toujours. Il savait à quel point j'étais déchirée entre mon devoir et mon instinct, il savait à quel point cela me brisait le cœur.

- Allez la chercher, fit-il en posant son autre main sur mon épaule.

- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai aucune raison de la garder ici, répondis-je en tournant la tête.

- Sarah est peut-être la cible du tueur, lança-t-il, elle doit donc être mise sous protection, et qui mieux que vous peut accomplir cette mission ? ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

- Jane…

- Allez-y Lisbon. Vous règlerez cette affaire d'assistante sociale plus tard, après la résolution de l'enquête, je m'occupe de l'annoncer au grand patron, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Comme si je n'avais attendu que cette phrase, je me précipitai hors de la pièce, et courus vers l'ascenseur, appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton, puis jugeant que l'escalier serait plus rapide, je dévalai les marches et arrivai dans le hall. La voiture de la jeune femme était garée juste devant, la portière avant était ouverte, et Sarah s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à y rentrer. « Attendez ! » criai-je, essoufflée. Les deux femmes se retournèrent, et je distinguai l'espoir reprendre vie dans le regard de la jeune fille. « Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener ! repris-je. On vient de me prévenir que Sarah est sous notre entière responsabilité tant que cette enquête n'est pas bouclée. Le tueur peut en effet en avoir après elle, il serait inconscient de mettre d'autres innocents en danger, vous ne pensez pas ? » fis-je d'un ton ferme.

Elle se contenta de nous regarder à tour de rôle, puis soupira.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, agent Lisbon. Je vous la laisse, mais dès que tout cela est terminé, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir. Vous n'aimeriez pas être hors-la-loi, ce qui serait un comble pour un représentant de la justice, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous aurez de mes nouvelles très prochainement, répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Cette femme ne pensait vraiment qu'avec sa tête, et je venais à douter de la présence d'un cœur chez elle. Après un dernier regard, elle monta dans son véhicule, et, après que Sarah eut claqué la portière, elle démarra.

Nous la regardâmes s'éloigner, puis Sarah se retourna et m'étreignit avec un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

- Merci Teresa, merci !

- Ne te réjouis pas trop, jeune fille ! Ce n'est que temporaire, lançai-je à regret, tout en me détachant d'elle.

- Mais c'est déjà bien, répondit-elle.

- Allez, viens, retournons au bureau prendre mes affaires, et nous rentrerons à mon appartement.

Elle hocha la tête, et, marchant d'un même pas, nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur.

**POV de Jane **

Je n'avais pu retenir un sourire en voyant Lisbon se précipiter ainsi sous le regard de l'équipe. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle avait besoin de Sarah autant que Sarah avait besoin d'elle. Je les avais vu toutes les deux dans le bureau, et j'avais compris que Lisbon était elle aussi attachée à la jeune fille. On ne pouvait les séparer, elles méritaient chacune un peu- voire beaucoup- de bonheur.

Je sortis du bureau du grand patron à l'instant même où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur elles. Lisbon était radieuse, un sourire éclairait son visage, un sourire que l'on ne voyait que trop rarement. Quant à Sarah, elle semblait pleine de vie, presque heureuse. L'une marchant à côté de l'autre d'un même pas, nous aurions pu les prendre pour une mère et sa fille, bien que Sarah ait les yeux noirs.

A cette idée, je sentis poindre à nouveau cette douleur dans la poitrine. Lisbon pouvait garder la jeune fille quelques jours le temps d'appréhender le meurtrier, mais il y avait une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Andrew. A voir l'air de Lisbon, elle n'y avait sans doute pas songé. Après tout, Andrew n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, et si jamais, il ne supportait pas la présence de Sarah, alors je m'en chargerais. De Sarah bien évidemment.

Je les vis entrer dans le bureau de Lisbon et avant même que je n'y pense, j'étais déjà accolé à l'embrasure de la porte de celui-ci. Lisbon derrière son bureau éteignait son ordinateur, tout en rangeant quelques dossiers.

- Vous rentrez ? fis-je.

- Oui, la journée a été assez animée comme ça. Stuart est toujours en garde à vue jusqu'à ce que Cho et Rigsby vérifient son alibi, et je pense que nous ne pouvons rien faire de mieux ce soir.

- Vous avez raison.

- Vous avez parlé à Bertram ?

- Oui, et il a approuvé mon idée. Et a décidé d'inculper Eddy pour violences, mais sa peine ne sera sûrement pas aussi lourde que si Emma avait pu témoigner. Néanmoins, il ne pourra plus s'approcher de Sarah.

- Merci Jane, dit-elle reconnaissante.

Un silence se fit tandis que nos regards restaient ancrés l'un à l'autre.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, passez une bonne soirée.

- Jane ?

- Oui Sarah ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être dîner avec nous ? Enfin si Teresa veut bien, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en regardant la principale concernée.

- Euh, eh bien oui, enfin si vous voulez.

Depuis qu'elle était avec Andrew, nous n'avions plus de moments privilégiés l'un avec l'autre, et être ce soir dans son appartement alors que son ami serait sûrement présent n'était pas une bonne idée.

- C'est gentil, mais je vais plutôt vous laisser vous habituer l'une à l'autre, lançai-je dans un sourire. Amusez-vous bien.

Je sortis rapidement, et, après m'être fait une tasse de thé, je retournai dans mon antre.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos messages !

Sssssy: oui, je sais c'est court et ce chapitre-là aussi sera court mais promis j'en publie un autre demain ;) quant à tes questions, tu as un semblant de réponse dans ce chapitre :)

Marion: merci ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes !

**POV de Lisbon**

Sarah avait lancé l'invitation spontanément, mais sans le savoir, celle-ci m'avait gênée. Depuis qu'Andrew et moi étions ensemble, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seuls et je pensais que Jane en venait à éviter ces moments. Ne sachant pas si Andrew serait ou non à la maison me posait problème, bien qu'il aimât m'entendre parler de mes amis, il n'était pas sans me dire parfois que Jane faisait un peu trop partie de ces conversations.

Après avoir éteint la lumière de la pièce et fermé la porte, je me rendis dans l'open-space et donnai congé à l'équipe, tout en notant l'absence de Jane sur son canapé.

Arrivées à la maison après avoir fait un détour par celle de Sarah afin de récupérer quelques affaires malgré les scellés, je lui montrai directement sa chambre et lui fis visiter la maison. Par manque de volonté, je décidai de commander une pizza que nous mangeâmes devant la TV, tout en bavardant. Discuter avec Sarah était assez troublant, nous avions eu un parcours plus ou moins semblable, nous avions le même caractère, et j'avais l'impression que, bien que je n'eusse découvert son existence que la veille, je la connaissais depuis toujours.

Alors que je ramenais la vaisselle dans la cuisine, la sonnerie retentit.

- J'y vais ! Lança Sarah.

- Attends ! Attends Sarah !

Je n'eus que le temps de saisir mon arme et de la rejoindre sur le pas de la porte pour y découvrir Andrew. Surpris, son regard était posé sur Sarah qui s'éloignait peu à peu et qui soudain courut à l'étage.

- Puis-je entrer ? S'enquit-il timidement.

- Bien sûr, dis-je en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil fit-il en montrant de la main mon arme et me déposant ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Désolée, Sarah est une jeune fille témoin d'un meurtre. Je dois la protéger jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. C'est elle qui t'a ouvert.

- Elle a eu peur de moi ? Je n'ai pourtant pas l'air d'un monstre, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle n'a pas confiance en les hommes… enfin, c'est compliqué. Je reviens, il faut que je lui parle.

Tout en montant les marches, je ne pus que regretter la présence d'Andrew. Je l'aimais, oui, mais je pensais avoir instauré une relation de confiance avec Sarah et j'avais peur que celle-ci ne se sente bernée par la présence d'un homme autre que Jane.

Je toquai à la porte. Rien. Je frappai de nouveau, tendis l'oreille. Aucun bruit. J'entrai et distinguai dans la pénombre une forme tremblante.

« Sarah ? » murmurai-je en m'accroupissant à son niveau. « Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'Andrew devait venir ce soir. Il ne te fera aucun mal. Tu sais, lui et moi… nous… sommes ensemble. » Elle ne répondit pas, le front toujours appuyé sur ses genoux. Elle marmonna soudain quelque chose.

- Pardon ?

- C'est pour ça que tu étais mal à l'aise quand j'ai demandé à Jane de venir. Déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Non, c'est juste que…

- Vous n'êtes qu'amis, mais oui. Pfff, et moi qui pensais que tu avais compris mon message.

- Ce n'est pas si facile. Jane et moi…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Sarah…, soupirai-je.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes, c'est pourtant une question simple non ?

- Je… Jane est un collègue et un ami. Je suis avec Andrew.

- C'est pas une réponse ça.

- Ca suffit comme ça Sarah, fis-je en sentant la colère poindre, ce que je ressens ne regarde que moi ! J'aime Andrew et il faudra que tu t'y fasses jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête que ça te plaise ou non. Alors maintenant, tu vas descendre avec moi, tu vas le saluer et t'excuser. Je ne te demande pas de discuter avec lui mais d'être aimable et polie.

Je n'aimais pas me montrer autoritaire avec les victimes, mais rien n'était comme d'habitude dans cette histoire. Sarah avait besoin d'autorité vu son âge, et bien que le moment fût difficile pour elle et sûrement peu adéquat, je n'avais pas le choix.

Elle se leva dans un soupir, et ancra son regard au mien, dans lequel je lus une détermination sans faille. « D'accord. J'essaierai. Mais, c'est pour toi que je le fais Teresa, jamais je ne pourrai l'aimer. » Et elle descendit.

Le reste de la soirée fut tendue, Sarah lançait des piques à peine masquées auxquelles Andrew répondait avec humour. Ce dernier nous laissa finalement, quand Sarah déclara être fatiguée. Celle-ci rejoignit sa chambre après un rapide bonsoir et un regard noir envers Andrew. Il me regarda en souriant tristement. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, il se leva.

- Je devrais partir moi aussi, il se fait tard, fit-il en saisissant sa veste.

- Tu ne veux pas rester cette nuit ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ton… invitée semble encore sous le choc. Elle a besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant la joue puis se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Mais, je…

- Ce n'est rien, Chérie, on se verra plus tard quand cette histoire sera réglée. Je t'aime, dit-il en fermant la porte, sans attendre de réponse de ma part.

J'eus soudain un goût amer dans la bouche sans savoir pourquoi. J'allai me coucher, mais en passant devant la porte de Sarah, je m'arrêtai. Timidement, j'abaissai la poignée, et l'entrouvris. Elle était pelotonnée dans la couette, et, tendant l'oreille, j'entendis sa lente respiration. Rassurée, un sourire aux lèvres, je refermai et rejoignis ma chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous :) Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me font tellement plaisir !

Legend Automne, peut-être que la réaction de Sarah est effectivement un peu égoïste, d'un côté, elle ne pensait pas que, Jane ayant refusé son invitation, elle serait obligée de faire face à un homme inconnu. Il ne faut pas oublier sa méfiance envers les hommes !

Voici la suite, et je tiens à préciser que nous arrivons à la moitié de ma fic (oui déjà ! ) J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**POV de Sarah**

Lorsque Teresa m'avait réveillée ce matin, je n'avais pas eu l'envie de me lever. J'avais honte d'avoir agi ainsi, mais je lui en voulais aussi. J'avais cru qu'elle aurait aimé passer une soirée avec moi après qu'elle ait implicitement refusé la compagnie de Jane. J'avais eu tort. En voyant cet homme, j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas « dangereux » mais c'était plus fort que moi. Quand Teresa était venue me retrouver, j'avais eu envie, l'espace d'un instant, de lui demander de me ramener au CBI. Là, je savais que Jane aurait été heureux de m'accueillir, et je n'aurais pas eu l'impression de me sentir de trop. Mais je m'étais tue. Teresa aurait eu du mal à comprendre, et je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça alors qu'elle m'avait empêché d'aller en foyer.

Je m'étais finalement levée, avais préparé le petit déjeuner, et étais allée me laver après Lisbon. J'évitais de la croiser, non par peur mais par honte pour mon comportement. Elle semblait heureuse avec cet homme, qui étais-je pour juger ? Personne. Je n'étais personne. Simplement une victime sous la protection de la grande Teresa Lisbon, une victime qui, une fois l'affaire terminée, n'existerait plus. Après ma douche, je rejoignis Teresa et remarquai avec tristesse que l'assiette de tartines que j'avais préparée était toujours sur la table. Elle n'y avait pas touché. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet qu'elle me pressait à sortir, de peur qu'elle soit en retard. Sans un mot, je montai dans le SUV.

A présent nous étions l'une à côté de l'autre. Le regard tourné vers la vitre, je ne cessais de penser à cette soirée. Je lui devais des excuses mais je ne savais comment m'y prendre. Triturant nerveusement la bague qui ornait mon doigt – dernier cadeau d'anniversaire de ma mère- je cherchais les bons mots. Enfin, je pris une grande inspiration, et me lançai.

- Teresa ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te dire que… je…

La sonnerie du téléphone m'interrompit, elle me jeta un coup d'œil d'excuse et décrocha. Elle parla quelques secondes avec Cho, puis coupa la communication.

- Tu disais ?

- Euh, non, ce n'est rien.

Ce n'était plus le moment pour ça.

Jane. Lui seul pourrait m'aider à trouver l'instant idéal pour lui présenter mes excuses, si tant est qu'il pouvait y avoir un instant idéal pour ça.

A peine arrivées au CBI, Lisbon salua tout le monde, et se rendit dans son bureau. Jane allongé sur le divan avait les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fermés et un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Jane ? m'enquis-je en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir près de sa tête.

- Hum ? fit-il, les yeux toujours clos.

- Arrête de faire semblant de dormir, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis s'assit en me souriant.

- Que puis-je faire pour mademoiselle ?

- Je dois présenter mes excuses à Teresa pour hier soir, déclarai-je en baissant la tête.

- Andrew ?

- Andrew. J'ai ouvert la porte, je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis. Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec lui et Teresa m'en a voulu.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Lisbon, c'est qu'elle n'est pas rancunière. Qu'entends-tu exactement par « pas très sympa » ?

Je lui racontai tout, dans le moindre détail, mais évitai la partie du « tu l'aimes ? », il aurait sûrement donné raison à Lisbon.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais elle a raison. Sa vie privée ne regarde qu'elle. Lisbon mérite d'être heureuse, et Andrew semble la satisfaire.

- Mais il n'est pas toi, soufflai-je.

- Non, et heureusement ! Sinon Lisbon serait accusée de meurtre !

- Qui serait accusé de meurtre ? Fit soudain celle-ci.

- Personne ! Répondit-on en chœur.

Nous nous regardâmes avec un sourire, complices, alors que Teresa secouait la tête.

- J'ai demandé à Van Pelt d'éplucher les dossiers de ton voisinage, Sarah, mais rien de probant. Sans aucun indice supplémentaire, je crains que nous ne puissions avancer aujourd'hui.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite, Jane avait proposé à Teresa de venir déjeuner avec nous, et, avec mon intervention et le regard de cocker de Jane, elle avait soupiré, levé les yeux au ciel, fermé son dossier et nous avait accompagnée. Jane était placé face à elle, et moi au bout de la table. Il nous avait fait rire, mais à observer Lisbon, la vérité me sautait aux yeux : _là_, à ce moment précis, elle était heureuse. Esquissant un sourire, je compris qu'il fallait que je fasse en sorte que Jane et elle se rapprochent avant mon départ, sans pour autant intervenir dans son histoire avec Andrew.

De retour à l'appartement en fin de soirée après avoir fait quelques magasins, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et entrepris de préparer le dîner, le temps que Teresa range nos achats et prenne sa douche. Nous venions de passer une fin d'après-midi des plus agréables, jamais je ne m'étais sentie importante. Teresa me demandait son avis sur tel ou tel vêtement, et m'avait même acheté un manteau en prévision de l'automne. Je n'avais rien dit, mais ce geste bien qu'extrêmement gentil me rappela que je n'étais chez elle que pour une durée indéterminée.

En dehors du bureau, elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue, et à la voir marcher dans la rue, jamais personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait partie de la police. Pourtant, je la voyais de temps à autre jeter un coup d'œil autour de nous, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'élément suspect.

Souriant en repensant à ces instants de complicité, je retournais à mon occupation première. Je me doutais qu'Andrew viendrait, je mis donc le couvert pour trois personnes. « Pourquoi trois couverts ? » S'enquit soudain Lisbon, me faisant sursauter. Elle s'était approchée sans que je ne l'entende. Je me retournai, baissant la tête comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Je… je pensais qu'Andrew viendrait, et, après ce que j'ai fait hier je voulais me faire pardonner » dis-je d'une petite voix. Teresa ne dit rien, mais je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Je n'osais relever la tête de peur de ce que je pourrais voir sur son visage.

**POV de Lisbon**

Attendrie et touchée par le geste de Sarah, je restai stupéfaite un instant. Bien sûr son attitude de la veille m'avait profondément déçue, mais j'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir et avais compris qu'elle essayait juste de trouver sa place. Souriant, j'esquissai un geste pour toucher ses cheveux, laissai tomber la main, hésitante. Je n'avais jamais été douée dans les démonstrations d'affection, et ce moment ne faisait pas exception. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais faire ou dire quelque chose. Et vite avant qu'elle ne se méprenne sur mon silence. « Andrew ne viendra pas ce soir », dis-je doucement.

Elle releva la tête, surprise et me regarda, inquiète.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait reprendre notre soirée là où elle s'était arrêtée hier. J'ai donc demandé à Andrew de nous laisser toutes les deux.

- Mais… il… il ne m'en veut pas ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas épargné, mais il est beaucoup plus compréhensif que moi, et beaucoup moins impulsif aussi.

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

Je pris quelques secondes de réflexion. A la vérité, je ne lui en voulais plus depuis mon réveil, mais j'avais envie de la taquiner. La voir angoisser à l'attente de ma réponse me fit sourire intérieurement et ressentir une pointe de culpabilité.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Je lui souris, sourire qu'elle me rendit, puis je regardai la table qu'elle venait de dresser. « Un plateau devant la télé, ça te dit ? » elle acquiesça et rangea l'assiette en trop.

Nous étions à peine assises qu'un coup de sonnette retentit.

- Allons bon, qui cela peut-il être, marmonnai-je.

- C'est peut-être Jane qui a accepté mon offre d'hier, tenta-t-elle.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, mais qui que ce soit, il ne nous dérangera pas longtemps, fis-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée, l'arme à la main.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à mes paroles, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas lui tirer dessus ! Il y a longtemps que son corps serait criblé de balles si c'était le cas !

Je regardai par le judas : personne. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sarah qui haussa les épaules, j'enlevai la chaîne de sécurité, et ouvris la porte, sur le qui-vive, l'arme tendue, sans pour autant sortir de l'appartement. Personne. « Sûrement des petits plaisantins » dis-je tout en repoussant la porte du pied et faisant face à mon invitée.

« Teresa attention ! » surprise je fis volte-face, mais ne pus éviter un coup sur mon poignet, coup qui me désarma. Sans perdre un instant, je me mis en position de combat, tentant de repousser l'intrus hors de l'entrée. S'ensuivit alors un échange de coups. J'avais pour moi l'agilité et la rapidité, mais l'inconnu cagoulé était lui aussi bien entraîné et plus fort qu'il ne laissait paraitre. J'esquivai quelques coups, m'en pris, en donnai, et ce pendant de longues minutes. Je devinai un mouvement dans mon dos, Sarah avait dû se lever, et je compris que je ne risquais rien contrairement à elle. « Sarah, lançai-je alors que l'homme tentait de m'atteindre avec sa matraque, sauve-toi ! Cours ! » Je reculai, amenant ainsi l'homme à s'avancer et à libérer de ce fait le passage pour Sarah, et la vis sortir en courant.

Je soufflai, sentant mes côtes douloureuses après un des coups de matraques reçus, mais néanmoins soulagée d'avoir réussi à protéger Sarah. Mon enthousiasme fut cependant de courte durée lorsque des cris me parvinrent : « Lâchez-moi ! Non ! Teresa ! » L'entente de mon prénom me déstabilisa quelques millièmes de secondes, ce dont l'homme profita pour m'asséner un violent coup au niveau de la tempe. Je sombrai dans les ténèbres tandis que me parvenait encore le cri déchirant de Sarah « Teresa ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Pour ne pas être (trop) sadique, je vous mets une suite... et pars me cacher! Bonne lecture !

**POV de Jane **

Lisbon et Sarah étaient parties relativement tôt du bureau. Je ne me souvenais pas à quand remontait la dernière fois où j'avais vu Lisbon si détendue, si souriante. Elle riait même aux bêtises de Sarah. Je souriais moi aussi en les entendant, et tentait d'enfouir cette douleur qui se rappelait à moi. J'en venais à penser que j'aurais aimé partager leur joie, leur discussion, juste profiter de ces instants de bonheur que je m'étais depuis trop longtemps interdit. Sarah m'avait expliqué qu'elles allaient faire quelques boutiques. J'avais été assez réservé quant à cette idée, et avais été trouver Lisbon dans son bureau afin d'évoquer ce sujet. « Je sais ce à quoi vous pensez, Jane, m'avait-elle dit avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, je sais que ça comporte des risques, mais je la suivrai comme mon ombre. » Mon scepticisme avait dû être flagrant car elle s'était dirigée vers la vitre, et avait écarté deux lattes du store. « Regardez-la, avait-elle dit, m'invitant à me rapprocher, en fixant Sarah qui semblait jouer sur l'ordinateur de Grace, en deux jours Sarah semble avoir repris le dessus. Je sais qu'elle reste fragile, qu'il faudra bien plus que de simples subterfuges pour qu'elle puisse supporter la douleur qui l'habite, mais si je peux lui apporter un peu de joie même momentanément, alors je le ferai. » J'avais laissé mon regard glisser sur son profil. J'admirais encore une fois ce côté altruiste, cette façon de se faire passer après les autres.

Une évidence m'avait frappé. Lisbon ferait une mère exceptionnelle. Je n'en avais jamais douté, et son comportement me confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était faite pour ça. En m'attardant sur ses traits, j'avais cependant noté l'ombre de la tristesse. Je savais ce qui se passait, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. « Vous avez bien fait en mentant à cette femme de l'assistance » avais-je dit en posant la main sur son épaule, l'arrachant de sa contemplation. Elle s'était tournée vers moi son regard ancré au mien, et avait souri tristement.

- Ce n'est que repousser l'inévitable, et vous le savez, avait-elle dit d'un ton fataliste.

- Sarah aura eu grâce à vous une parenthèse heureuse au milieu de ce drame, et, croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de plus important que cela en de telles circonstances, avais-je lancé, raffermissant ma prise sur son épaule.

Elle avait esquissé un autre sourire, baissé les yeux, posé sa main sur la mienne, l'avait étreinte brièvement, puis s'était avancée vers la sortie. Une fois face à la porte, elle avait fait volte-face, et, son visage éclairé d'un vrai sourire cette fois, avait murmuré : « je sais que vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous le dise Jane, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Merci. Pour Sarah. Et pour moi. » Et doucement, elle s'était éloignée, rejoignant la jeune fille, se recomposant un masque serein et heureux qui, à mes yeux, ne cachait que partiellement celui tourmenté qu'elle arborait quelques minutes auparavant. Lisbon ne saurait décidément rien me cacher avais-je pensé dans un sourire.

Fermant les yeux, je laissais une torpeur m'envahir. Le CBI était calme, tout le monde était rentré chez soi. Je restais souvent ainsi le soir, juste avant de monter au grenier ou de rentrer au motel. En général, j'attendais que Lisbon termine ses dossiers et qu'elle parte. Cela me permettait de l'observer et de lui conseiller de rester lorsqu'il était vraiment tard… ou tôt plutôt. Le sommeil fit son entrée, et je tombais lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Des images floues, des coups, une odeur de cannelle et de fraise, des pleurs, des cris, une voix appelant au secours…

LISBON !

Je sursautai, tremblant. Instinctivement, je tournai la tête vers le bureau. Personne. C'est vrai, Sarah et elle étaient parties plus tôt. Mais ce cauchemar… cela semblait si réel. Mon cœur ne s'en était pas encore calmé. Je me passai une main sur le visage, essayant de chasser par la même occasion ce mauvais rêve, puis me levai dans l'intention de me préparer une tasse de thé.

Une fois fait, au lieu de monter, je retournai dans l'open-space. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, les bribes cauchemardesques, ces cris et ces odeurs s'accrochaient à moi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cela avait forcément rapport avec Lisbon. Posant la tasse, je sortis précipitamment, pris les escaliers et sautai dans la voiture.

Sur le trajet, j'essayais de me convaincre que tout ceci n'était rien. J'allais trouver Lisbon et Sarah assises dans le canapé devant un film à l'eau de rose, en train de se goinfrer de glace… à la fraise pour Lisbon, et peut-être la même chose pour Sarah. Oui, c'est ça, en me voyant, Lisbon soupirera et me demandera ce que je veux d'un ton peu avenant. Et moi, moi… je me retrouverai bête, mais ne ferai rien paraître, sortant l'invitation de Sarah, bref m'en sortir par une pirouette dont j'avais l'habitude, juste pour pouvoir la voir sourire.

Oui, Lisbon et Sarah ne pouvaient qu'aller bien.

C'est encore ce que je me disais en arrivant chez elle… jusqu'à ce que je voie la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Avec appréhension, je n'osais entrer. « Lisbon ? Lisbon vous êtes là ? Sarah ? » Mes cris résonnèrent sans trouver de réponse. Je poussai légèrement la porte, et restai pétrifié par ce que je voyais.

L'équipe s'activait dans l'appartement de Lisbon depuis une heure, voire plus. J'avais perdu la notion du temps après… ça. Assis contre le mur du couloir, face à l'entrée, je me remémorais les derniers instants. Je me souvenais avoir appelé Cho, mes yeux fixés sur cette tache de sang. Il avait été le premier sur les lieux, m'avait demandé ce que je faisais ici, ce qui s'était passé, si j'avais vu quelqu'un sortir… toutes ces questions basiques posées aux potentiels témoins dans une affaire d'enlèvement ou de… meurtre. J'avais répondu automatiquement, sans quitter cette marque rouge du regard. Cho avait soudain cessé de parler, et s'était mis face à moi, obstruant l'objet de mon obsession.

- Jane, regarde-moi. On va les retrouver. On ne sait même pas si ce sang appartient à l'une d'elles. Le boss sait se battre.

- Elle a peut-être fichu un coup de poing dans le nez d'un de ses ravisseurs, d'où la présence de sang, était intervenu Rigsby dans l'intention de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Il y a trop de sang pour que ce soit ça.

- Mais pas assez pour que ce soit mortel, avait repris Cho.

Je laissai aller ma tête contre le mur, les yeux dans le vide. Une ombre plana devant moi. Cho.

- Nous avons terminé. La scientifique s'occupe de relever les empreintes.

- Il n'y en aura pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Lisbon a ouvert la porte à l'agresseur. Il n'y a pas de trace d'effraction.

- Tu penses qu'elle le connaissait ? Fit l'agent sceptique.

Je secouai la tête.

- Soit elle le connaissait, soit…

- Soit ?

- Soit elle s'attendait à me voir.

La réalité me frappa au moment même où je prononçai ces paroles. Ma faute. C'était ma faute si elles avaient été enlevées. J'aurais dû leur proposer de les accompagner, bien que Lisbon eût refusé.

Cho qui avait sûrement suivi le cheminement de mes pensées reprit :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? On va avoir besoin de toi pour les sortir de là alors ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller.

- S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je…

- Il ne leur arrivera rien ! Maintenant, réfléchis. Lisbon a-t-elle un petit ami ?

- Oui. Andrew. Mais ce n'est pas lui le coupable.

- Tu en es sûr ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Non, mais il suffit de voir comment Lisbon rayonne après une de leur soirées. Attends… il est passé hier soir. Sarah me l'a dit.

- On va le convoquer tout de même. Peut-être aura-t-il remarqué quelque chose de suspect. Viens, on retourne au bureau.

- Je… je vais rester quelques minutes. Je vous rejoins là-bas.

Sans un mot de plus, Cho retrouva Rigsby et Grace qui discutaient un peu plus loin avec une voisine manifestement sourde et sous l'effet de somnifère.

J'entrai dans l'appartement de Lisbon, et observai chaque détail pouvant nous mener à une piste. Je souris en remarquant le pot de glace et les biscuits sur la table basse. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé ou volé. Pas d'indice, donc. Je serrai les poings en reportant mon attention sur la tache, et, au fond de moi-même, je me fis la promesse de les sortir de là coûte que coûte.


	13. Chapter 13

J'ai ri en lisant vos reviews, on a l'impression de voir des petits oisillons à qui on vient de retirer la nourriture^^ Merci en tout cas pour vos messages, et oui, je suis sadique! ^^ mais en même temps, je vous assure que ce n'est pas toujours facile de l'être. N'oubliez pas que je n'ai fait aucune coupure dans la fic à la base! ;)

Voici la suite! Bonne lecture... sur ce... je pars très très loin!

**POV de Sarah**

Quelque chose me réveilla. Un bruit, une douce mélodie qui m'était familière. Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux, me réhabituant au peu de lumière diffusé par la fenêtre. Ce que j'entrevis alors me fit trembler de tous mes membres. Cette pièce, ce n'était autre que ma première chambre. Il n'y avait plus de meubles, pas de lit, pas de commode ni de bureau. Je me levai du matelas étalé sur le sol, et devinai Teresa à l'autre bout de la pièce, tournée vers le mur. J'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. Logique. La fenêtre, elle, avait été calfeutrée et verrouillée, mais il y avait assez de lumière pour distinguer la pièce.

Teresa remua soudain et gémit. Je me précipitai à ses côtés, et remarquai un peu de sang sur le matelas. « Teresa ? » fis-je inquiète. J'avais beau observer son corps, il n'y avait pas de blessure apparente. « Teresa ? » réitérai-je tout en posant ma main sur son épaule. Lentement elle se retourna, et je compris d'où cela provenait. Sur son avant-bras s'étendait une large entaille qui ne saignait plus. Teresa ouvrit les yeux, encore embrumés par le sommeil forcé. Je n'avais pas vu l'homme lui faire cela. Son complice, un homme baraqué, m'avait déjà entraîné loin de l'appartement. Elle s'assit retenant une grimace, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa blessure et me sourit.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Il faut soigner cette blessure, elle risque de s'infecter !

- Calme-toi, ça ira. J'ai vu bien pire que cela.

- Comment t'a-t-il fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je me souviens d'un coup sur la tête, mais pas de cette coupure.

Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquels elle inspecta du regard la pièce, elle reprit :

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Il faut mettre en place une diversion.

- C'est perdu d'avance, lançai-je fataliste.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Nous sommes dans ma première maison, celle que mon père avait achetée pour Maman et moi, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est verrouillée, tout comme la fenêtre qui a été bouchée par des planches. Nous sommes dans un coin perdu, la première maison est à 500 mètres ! Teresa, ils savent que je les ai vus ils vont me tuer !

- Ils ne tueront personne, d'accord ? Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal ! Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et nous allons attendre que l'un de nos ravisseurs vienne afin de savoir ce qu'il nous veut, c'est compris ?

Peu convaincue, je hochai la tête, défis le foulard que j'avais autour du cou, et le tendis à Teresa. Elle le regarda et refusa d'un geste de la tête, mais à force d'insistance, elle finit par s'en saisir dans un soupir, et s'en fit un pansement de fortune. Sans un mot, je m'installai près d'elle.

Le temps passa, sans qu'aucune de nous ne songe à briser le silence qui s'était instauré. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt Lisbon se mit debout et je suivis son exemple.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ? » lança Teresa d'une voix ferme, lorsque trois hommes armés entrèrent. Un rai de lumière filtra par la porte béante et, bien que les personnes soient en contre-jour, nous pûmes distinguer leur visage. L'un d'eux était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il semblait être riche à première vue, et surtout très sûr de lui. A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait du chef. Le gros malabar à côté de lui était l'homme qui m'avait ceinturé lorsque j'étais sortie, et l'autre semblait correspondre à l'homme masqué qui s'en était pris à Teresa. Elle se mit devant moi, et serra ma main en signe de rassurance. « Laissez-nous. » Un ordre sec à l'encontre de ses sbires, et ceux-ci firent demi-tour sans broncher. L'homme attendit que la porte soit refermée pour s'avancer de quelques pas.

- Il n'a pas été facile de retrouver ce qui m'appartient, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je peux être très persuasif avec mes… associés, dirons-nous. Vous n'imaginez sans doute pas la valeur de l'enfant que vous abritez, agent Lisbon.

- Je ne suis pas …

- Sarah est bien plus précieuse à mes yeux qu'elle ne l'est aux vôtres, m'interrompit Teresa, une lueur que je ne lui avais jamais vue dans le regard. Pourquoi nous avoir enlevées ?

- Voyons, voyons, agent Lisbon, il n'est pas poli de poser des questions à son hôte, vous devriez le savoir. Néanmoins, je peux vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai « invité » ici. Je sais, argua-t-il en levant la main, empêchant Teresa de prendre la parole, ce n'est sûrement pas le genre d'invitation que vous recevez habituellement, mais seriez-vous venues si je vous l'avais gentiment demandé, hum ? J'en doute, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire moqueur. Bien, vous êtes ici pour la simple et bonne raison que Sarah m'appartient, et comme vous ne sembliez pas vouloir la lâcher, il a bien fallu que vous l'accompagniez.

- Sarah est un être humain et est par définition un être libre. Qui que vous soyez vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle ! Contra Teresa en faisant barrage de son corps entre cet homme et moi.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez ma chère. Mais peut-être Sarah pourra-t-elle vous éclairer sur mon identité ? Alors Sarah ? Crois-tu que ce soit le moment de jouer à cache-cache ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, dis-je en me mettant aux côtés de Lisbon.

J'observai l'homme en silence, mais malgré mes efforts, ma mémoire ne semblait avoir gardé de traces de cet individu. Son sourire machiavélique se fana et il lança d'un ton grinçant.

- Finalement, ta mère a eu ce qu'elle voulait : te faire oublier tout ce qui se rapportait à ton père.

- Que… que voulez-vous dire ?

- Sarah, cet homme est…

- Ton père, exactement ! Perspicace, agent Lisbon.

- Mon père est mort, vous entendez ? Mort !

- C'est ce qu'elle a voulu te faire croire. Emma s'est enfuie lorsqu'elle a appris sa grossesse. Elle avait peur pour toi, peur que je ne sois pas un bon père. Il m'a fallu des années pour retrouver sa trace, et, quand j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de reprendre ma place auprès de vous, elle a refusé, disant que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un incapable violent et irresponsable tel que moi. Vous pouvez aisément deviner la suite, une chute accidentelle sur l'objet de sa passion devenu l'objet de sa mort…triste fin.

- Espèce de…

- T.t.t.t Sarah, pas de vilains mots dans la bouche d'une si jolie jeune fille.

Prise d'une impulsion subite je m'apprêtais à me précipiter sur lui quand je sentis la main de Teresa sur mon bras.

**POV de Teresa**

Quand j'avais vu Sarah, le visage inquiet, lors de mon réveil, j'avais réalisé que je venais de me faire avoir. J'aurais dû me douter que ce ne serait pas Jane. Mais l'idée que cela pût être lui avait fait baisser ma garde. Et mon erreur― impardonnable pour une agent expérimentée telle que moi― venait de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

En écoutant cet homme, une colère sans nom naquit en moi. La dernière phrase avait déclenché une révolte chez Sarah, mais mon instinct m'avait soufflé que je devais la protéger aussi longtemps que possible. Le fait qu'il eût tué la mère de son enfant prouvait qu'il était capable de s'en prendre à sa fille.

D'un geste du bras, Sarah se défit de mon emprise mais ne bougea pas. J'allais prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, l'homme se retourna surpris, et j'en profitai pour tenter de le désarmer. Peine perdue. Je ressentis un violent coup au niveau de ma blessure et une poussée d'une force insoupçonnée chez un homme d'une corpulence aussi moyenne. Sarah poussa un cri, et voulut me rejoindre mais la voix de son géniteur l'arrêta.

- Reste où tu es. L'agent Lisbon a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Toi, fit-il en se tournant vers son sbire, retourne en bas, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

- Mais Patron…

- Exécution ! Cria-t-il.

Malgré la douleur, je compris que le calme qu'il arborait quelques instants auparavant venait de laisser place à de la rage qui pouvait exploser et devenir incontrôlable à tout moment.

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau seuls, voici ce que je te propose. Soit tu acceptes de venir avec moi et je t'offrirai la meilleure vie possible, soit tu décides de rester avec l'agent Lisbon , et de mourir avec elle. Fais le bon choix.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tuer votre propre enfant ! M'offusquai-je tentant de me relever.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Rien ne m'en empêche. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

- Jamais je ne viendrai avec toi. Je préfère mourir, lança Sarah d'un ton déterminé.

- Sarah…

- Non Teresa, j'ai fait mon choix. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre avec l'assassin de ma mère, cracha-t-elle.

- Comme c'est dommage. J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix, dit-il en relevant son arme vers elle.

Je le vis presser la détente, hurlai, me précipitai en trouvant la force nécessaire au plus profond de moi, et là, les secondes devinrent à la fois longues, s'étirant comme dans un cauchemar, et rapides, filant à toute vitesse. « Maman ! » le cri de Sarah après la détonation, mon corps retombant à terre, la douleur atroce me coupant le souffle. Fermer les yeux était la seule chose qui me restait à faire.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour vos reviews, et sans plus attendre je vous mets un petit chapitre, peut être en mettrai-je un autre ce soir tout dépendra si beaucoup d'entre vous l'auront lu ou pas... ;)

**POV Sarah**

Teresa s'était affaissée à ma gauche, blessée, morte peut-être. Tout était arrivé si vite, je n'avais même pas le courage de réagir. L'arme encore fumante, il me visa de nouveau, un sourire perfide aux lèvres. « Désolée ma petite Sarah. Mais cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourra te sauver. Mes amitiés à ta mère une fois là-haut ! » Terrifiée, je fermai les yeux, et entendis une déflagration.

Je ne sentais rien, n'entendais plus un son, jusqu'à ce qu'on prononce mon prénom. « Sarah ! » Un cri désespéré et empli d'inquiétude. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Jane. Il se tenait près de Cho, celui-ci tenait un revolver encore fumant. L'individu était allongé, face contre terre. Jane jeta un œil à Cho qui acquiesça, et sans hésiter il se précipita vers moi. Je me serrai contre lui, heureuse et en vie. « Ca va, tout va bien, c'est fini maintenant » chuchota-t-il, m'étreignant un peu plus si cela était possible. « Où est Lisbon ? » fit-il inquiet de ne pas la voir. Je tournai la tête, il suivit mon geste et se précipita vers la masse sombre inerte.

**POV de Jane**

« Lisbon ! » Silence. « Lisbon ! » fis-je de nouveau en secouant légèrement son corps qui restait désespérément immobile. Ce n'était pas trop tard, non, il ne pouvait pas être trop tard. « Cho, appelle les secours ! » criai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas. « Lisbon ? Faites un effort, ouvrez les yeux. Lisbon… » Doucement je calai son visage contre mon épaule, caressai ses cheveux tout en murmurant son nom.

- J… Jane ? fit-elle soudain, tentant douloureusement d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je suis là Lisbon, tout va bien.

- Sarah ?

- Je suis là, Maman, fit-elle en s'agenouillant près de moi, la voix emplie de sanglots.

Lisbon grimaça un sourire, et ancra ses yeux aux miens, formulant une demande muette.

- Sarah, va attendre les secours dehors, s'il te plait.

- Mais…

Elle croisa mon regard, et comprit. J'attendis qu'elle sorte pour regarder de nouveau le visage de Lisbon. Elle souffrait et s'épuisait, ses yeux se fermaient et s'ouvraient difficilement, sa respiration devenait anarchique, et j'étais là, impuissant, à tenir son corps contre le mien. Son corps dont la vie s'évadait peu à peu sans que je puisse la retenir.

- Tout ira bien, Lisbon. Fis-je doucement pour nous rassurer l'un comme l'autre.

- Jane, merci… d'avoir… éloigné… Sarah.

Je souris en réponse, écartai une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage, et frôlai par la même occasion sa peau plus que nécessaire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler.

- Chhht, ne vous épuisez pas, gardez vos forces.

- Prenez soin… d'elle. Elle a… besoin de vous.

- Vous vous occuperez d'elle et je vous y aiderai, c'est promis.

- Jane…

Elle se tut brusquement, et mon inquiétude s'accrut. « Lisbon ? Lisbon ! » tentai-je en vain. « Teresa, je vous en prie, ne vous endormez pas. Teresa ! » suppliai-je. Je refusais de la perdre. Pas elle. Non ! Je caressai son visage, laissant les larmes couler, elle ne pouvait pas…

Les infirmiers arrivèrent, m'éloignèrent sans ménagement et s'occupèrent d'elle.

Arrivés devant l'ambulance dans un état second, je montai sans attendre l'autorisation, mes yeux fixés sur son visage livide. Les portes se fermèrent, Sarah s'assit à mes côtés, et prit ma main qu'elle serra. Doucement, je tournai la tête vers elle, esquissait ce qui voulait être un sourire, puis retournai à ma contemplation. Hésitant, je saisis délicatement la main de Teresa, et l'étreignit. A cet instant rien d'autre qu'elle n'avait d'importance.

Teresa.


	15. Chapter 15

Comme je suis gentille, je vous mets un long chapitre :D et au passage je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Petite précision: l'un des personnages sera peut être un peu OOC, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

**Fin des POV**

Huit heures plus tard :

Lisbon était tournée sur le côté, en position fœtale.

« Lisbon ? » Jane s'approcha, fit le tour du lit et s'assit près d'elle, enlevant une mèche qui couvrait le visage de sa collègue. Celle-ci le regarda, les yeux baignés de larmes. Le mentaliste ne put s'empêcher d'en effacer une qui coulait.

- Le médecin vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête et ajouta :

- Il sortait quand je suis arrivé. Lisbon, je suis…

- Non, Jane ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. S'il vous plaît. Dit-elle en se redressant tout en se tenant le ventre.

- Si j'avais été plus rapide, Sarah et vous n'auriez pas eu à subir tout cela.

- Vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est ainsi que ça devait être, souffla-t-elle en grimaçant, cherchant une position convenable.

- J'aurais dû rester près de vous. Ils ne vous auraient pas séquestrées et vous ne seriez pas ici, nous n'aurions même pas cette discussion.

- Jane… murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, laissant une autre perle d'eau salée glisser.

Aussitôt le consultant se reprit et posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

- Pardonnez-moi Lisbon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, à mon âge, avoir un enfant n'est pas vraiment conseillé. Maintenant, cela ne risquera pas d'arriver, soupira-t-elle fatalement.

- Vous croyez en Dieu, Lisbon ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Croyez-vous en Dieu ?

- Bien sûr, vous le savez, mais je…

- Alors, l'interrompit-il en lâchant sa main et ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit dont il sortit la croix de sa collègue, vous croyez aux miracles.

Il se rassit et la glissa dans la main de la jeune femme.

- Vous devez y croire Teresa. Je suis sûr que ce miracle est encore possible. Vous méritez de connaître le bonheur de la maternité.

Voyant qu'elle baissait la tête, il caressa de son pouce le dessus de sa main fermée sur le bijou.

- Andrew m'avait demandé le soir où nous avons trouvé Sarah si je voulais…

- Fonder une famille ? Termina Jane pour elle.

Elle acquiesça, laissant le silence reprendre sa place.

- J'ai refusé, disant que je n'étais pas prête, que nous pouvions attendre un peu, que nous ne nous connaissions pas assez. Mais à vrai dire, je… ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire ! C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas comme il m'aime. Et, à présent, je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer ça. Il mérite une femme avec un boulot stable qui ne risque pas sa vie chaque jour, une femme qui le privilégie à son travail, une femme qui puisse lui donner l'enfant qu'il désire. Je ne suis pas cette femme et je n'en suis même pas triste, Jane ! C'est horrible ! Je suis horrible ! Finit-elle en se couvrant le visage des mains.

Avant que Jane n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix se fit entendre. « Non Teresa, tu n'es pas horrible, juste sincère. » La concernée et le mentaliste tournèrent la tête vers l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole.

Andrew.

- M. Jane, je suppose ?

- C'est ça. Je vais vous laisser, je serai dans le couloir, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Lisbon.

Elle hocha la tête, pinçant les lèvres en le voyant fermer la porte et posa finalement son regard sur son petit ami.

**POV de Lisbon**

Je savais quelle serait l'issue de cette discussion, et bien que je me sentisse soulagée d'avance, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Un homme tel que lui ne méritait pas ça. Il avait tout de l'homme parfait et moi, je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de rompre avec lui. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

« Teresa ? » sa voix me sortit de mes pensées. Il me sourit et s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait Jane.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. A vrai dire, je m'y attendais depuis notre premier rendez-vous. Tu n'es pas le genre de femme à vouloir une vie bien programmée, devenir mère au foyer et ne s'occuper que de ses enfants. Non, tu es une femme indépendante qui, dès le moindre appel du bureau, se précipite au devant du danger, tout cela pour venir en aide à des innocents. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, tu es comme ça. Je vais te laisser. Repose-toi.

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et s'éloigna.

- Au fait, Teresa, dit-il en se retournant. Ne perds jamais ce sourire que j'aime tant.

- Merci Andrew. Tu es un homme formidable. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu recherches.

Après un dernier signe de la tête à son encontre, il sortit et referma la porte sur une histoire à laquelle seul un d'entre eux croyait.

Délestée d'un poids sur le cœur, je m'allongeai, tournant de nouveau mon regard vers la fenêtre. Andrew n'était pas du genre à faire un esclandre lors d'une rupture, et heureusement pour moi. Je n'aurais pas été en état de le supporter. Et me voilà, de nouveau seule.

Retenant un soupir, je fermai les yeux et entendis la porte s'ouvrir. « Entrez, Jane » lançai-je en esquissant un sourire. Il s'avança et reprit sa place initiale.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front.

- Ca va, soufflai-je dans un pauvre sourire. Comment va Sarah ? M'enquis-je.

- Elle est sortie de la salle d'examens. Elle se sent coupable de votre état.

- Elle n'y est pour rien.

- Je sais, j'ai beau le lui dire, elle semble aussi têtue qu'une certaine agent du CBI. Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire que je lui rendis.

- Elle est ici ?

- Oui, vous voulez la voir ?

- S'il vous plaît.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à la silhouette que je devinais. Sarah s'avança timidement, le visage tourné vers Jane qui hocha la tête.

- Approche Sarah, dis-je alors en me redressant dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle fit quelques pas puis s'élança dans mes bras. Je retins un gémissement de douleur quand je soulevai mon bras.

- Je suis désolée Teresa. Je suis vraiment désolée, pardonne-moi, si j'avais été plus prudente…

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Il t'aurait eu de toute façon. J'aurais dû sentir qu'il nous suivait.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en vie Teresa. J'ai tellement eu peur.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Nous nous étreignîmes en silence pendant quelques minutes, et décidai de lui demander quelque chose. Je savais que c'était rapide, et ce genre de choix ne me ressemblait pas du tout, mais cette balle venait de changer ma vie. « Sarah ? » Elle releva la tête, le regard plein d'interrogations. « Tu accepterais de m'appeler non plus Teresa mais comme tu l'as fait lorsque je… » je ne pus en dire plus, les mots coincés par mes sanglots retenus.

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Uniquement si tu le désires, répondis-je inquiète face à son visage insondable. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, après tout, c'est trop tôt et…

- Non ! Non. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Et oui, je veux bien t'appeler comme ça, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi, laissant le silence reprendre sa place.

- Maman ? Souffla Sarah.

- Oui ?

- Et pour l'assistante sociale ?

- On arrangera ça. On trouvera une solution.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi, pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux. Et là, une larme s'échappa, glissant le long de ma joue sans que Sarah n'en sache rien. Je reportai mon regard sur Jane qui nous observait, l'air absent. Mais quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais, il reprit contenance et me sourit franchement. Je notai qu'il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, et songeai soudain que notre étreinte était peut-être source de souvenirs douloureux pour lui. M'écartant doucement de Sarah pour ne pas la froisser, j'entrepris de me caler à nouveau contre les oreillers, retenant une grimace de douleur… qui n'échappa pas à l'adolescente et à mon consultant.

- Maman ?

- Ca va, ce n'est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue.

- Viens Sarah, nous allons laisser Lisbon se reposer, nous reviendrons demain.

Après une dernière étreinte, elle s'éloigna, laissant la place à Jane.

- Ca ira ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Vous ramenez Sarah chez moi ?

- Non, Grace s'est proposé de l'accueillir.

J'acquiesçai, heureuse qu'elle ne restât pas seule.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir que je reste ? Insista-t-il.

- Reposez-vous, Jane, je sais que vous n'avez pas dormi ces deux dernières nuits. Et passer votre nuit à me veiller n'est pas le meilleur spectacle qui soit.

- Non, il n'est pas le meilleur, mais le plus agréable, murmura-t-il en souriant tout en se penchant, me déposant un baiser sur le front. Dormez bien, Lisbon, je serai là à votre réveil avec un vrai café et non ce jus de chaussettes servi à la cafétéria, reprit-il en riant.

- Bonne nuit Jane… et merci. Pour tout.

- Ne cessez pas de croire aux miracles Lisbon. Ce sont eux qui nous raccrochent à la vie.

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, je soupirai, fixant ma croix, ne sachant si j'avais la force d'y croire en l'instant. J'étais si fatiguée émotionnellement et physiquement. Je devais reprendre des forces afin d'y voir plus clair.

**POV de Jane**

Lisbon ne semblait pas touchée par sa rupture avec Andrew. J'avais vu cet homme pour la première fois et je pouvais déjà affirmer qu'il était presque parfait. Le genre idéal que méritait Lisbon.

Après être sorti de la chambre, il s'était approché de moi.

- Je compte sur vous M. Jane pour la faire sourire et la rendre heureuse.

J'avais ri à cette phrase.

- Je suis loin d'être la personne qui rend Lisbon heureuse. Je ne lui attire que des ennuis et nous passons notre temps à nous chamailler.

- Je sais, mais Teresa tient à vous, et vous aussi. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le deviner.

Un ange était passé sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise mot. Je n'avais pu affirmer ni infirmer cette déclaration, et Andrew l'avait remarqué. J'avais soutenu son regard, n'y décelant rien d'anormal ou de virulent. Oui. Cet homme était pourtant un être parfait pour Lisbon.

- Bien, avait-il finalement dit, je vais y aller. Prenez soin d'elle, M. Jane. Je compte sur vous. Avait-il ajouté en me tendant la main.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, avais-je promis en la serrant.

Je l'avais regardé s'éloigner, songeant à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il m'avait fait promettre quelque chose, et non des moindres : prendre soin de Lisbon, faire de sa vie un bonheur éternel. De toute évidence, cet homme ignorait que faire le malheur de ceux qui m'étaient chers était plutôt ma triste spécialité.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à tous pour vos messages Je vous dois effectivement quelques explications quant à la demande de Lisbon. Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait un peu OOC, mais, n'oubliez pas qu'elle vient de frôler la mort, et d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Elle agit sous le choc, il n'y a eu que huit heures d'écoulées, et vu comment elle s'occupait auparavant de Sarah, elle ne peut que vouloir la garder auprès d'elle. Sarah est un peu la bouée de sauvetage de Lisbon qui pourrait bien sombrer sans elle. Elle refuse de perdre pied, de se laisser aller, et donc, voit en Sarah la seule personne qui puisse l'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme. Mais ça en veut pas dire qu'elle l'utilise! Elle l'aime réellement.

Voici donc la suite 

**_Trois jours plus tard_**

**POV de Jane******

- Jane ?

- Hum ?

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Cela faisait trois jours que Lisbon était à l'hôpital, une journée qu'elle s'ennuyait, et ne tenait en place que grâce à la douleur de sa blessure. Elle avait refusé que Sarah et moi restions auprès d'elle, mais à force de persuasion, elle avait finalement accepté que nous nous relayions à ses côtés. Ainsi, je venais toute la journée, et Sarah restait le soir et la nuit.

- Jane ?

Je soupirai, marquai la page de mon livre, le posai sur la table de nuit, et me réinstallai dans le fauteuil― à ce sujet il me faudrait en toucher deux mots aux infirmiers : comment pouvaient-ils oser mettre des sièges aussi inconfortables à des patients et à leur famille ? !

- Vous êtes sûre d'être prête pour ça ?

- Je suis en vie, alors, je pense que oui, je suis prête. Cessez de vouloir me materner Jane, c'est agaçant.

- Bien. Alors voici ce qui s'est passé.

_Flash-back_

De retour au CBI, je montai directement au grenier. Je ne voulais voir personne, ni l'équipe, ni Andrew. Je savais que la première n'aurait que pitié et compassion, quant au deuxième… il pouvait très facilement me tenir pour responsable de l'enlèvement de sa petite amie. Non. Il valait mieux que je reste là, à enquêter sur cette histoire. Si je restais dans l'open-space, je savais que je ne pourrais me concentrer, m'attendant à voir Lisbon à chaque instant. Quelque chose clochait. Le beau-père de Sarah, bien que violent et alcoolique n'était sûrement pas le kidnappeur. Lisbon serait parvenue à se défendre, et au vu du compte en banque de ce cher M. Stuart, il n'aurait jamais pu payer des hommes de main pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Il y avait forcément un détail que nous avions oublié. Sarah était la clé de tout. Il nous fallait donc nous concentrer sur elle, son passé, ses amis, ses connaissances…

Je me laissai choir sur mon lit de fortune, tourné vers la fenêtre, regardant au-dehors sans vraiment regarder. Les heures passaient, et je me sentais impuissant. Ce fut Cho qui vint me trouver en fin de soirée pour m'apporter les dernières informations. « On a eu le rapport d'analyses de sang. C'est celui de Lisbon. » Je soupirai, reprenant mon observation. Il pleuvait à verse, et j'espérais que Sarah et elle ne soient pas dessous.

- Il faut se concentrer sur Sarah, quelque chose me dit qu'elle est plus impliquée qu'on ne le pense.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que…

- Non, pas elle, mais quelqu'un de son entourage. Vous avez fouillé du côté de son père ?

- Oui. Il est enterré à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici, dans un trou paumé. Van Pelt a remarqué que le chalet qu'il possédait comme résidence secondaire était inoccupé depuis des années. Il semblerait qu'Emma Johnson n'ait plus voulu s'y rendre après la mort de son mari.

- Et leur maison ? C'est celle où réside Stuart ?

- Non, visiblement Emma était propriétaire de la maison mais n'y a plus mis les pieds depuis la naissance de Sarah. Elle avait pris un petit appartement qui est aujourd'hui reloué.

Je tiquai à la réponse de Cho. Et si Sarah n'avait pas été enlevée ? Si elle avait réussi à prendre la fuite, où serait-elle allée ? De toute évidence, elle ne serait pas venue au CBI à pieds, trop loin et trop risqué.

- Cette maison, elle se trouve où par rapport à l'appartement de Lisbon ?

- A environ deux kilomètres, pourquoi ?

Je me levai brusquement, me retournai et lui expliquai ma théorie. Cho me fixa et, à la fin de mon hypothèse, secoua la tête.

« Jane elle aurait très bien pu prendre un taxi pour nous rejoindre. Quand bien même elle serait allée là-bas, elle aurait sûrement trouvé le moyen de nous avertir, non ? Et si vraiment les ravisseurs ne l'avaient pas, il y aurait une demande d'échange : Lisbon contre Sarah, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je penchai la tête sceptique. Cho avait toujours une bonne intuition et une logique imparable. Néanmoins, mon instinct me soufflait que Sarah se trouvait là-bas. Et peut-être même Lisbon. « Cho, je ne saurais te l'expliquer, mais je _sais_ qu'elle est dans cette maison, et si Lisbon n'y est pas, Sarah pourra nous aider à la retrouver. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Pour elles. Pour _elle_. »

J'ignorais s'il avait compris la précision faite dans ma répétition de ces deux mots. J'ignorais si celle-ci était la cause de son revirement ou si cela tenait à mon air sincère, chose qui, je le reconnaissais, n'était pas fréquent chez moi.

« Rejoins-moi en bas, je m'occupe de Van Pelt et Rigsby », dit-il enfin. Esquissant un sourire, je m'apprêtais à le remercier « et garde ton merci si elles se trouvent là-bas. » Je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard, et pris place dans le SUV.

Le trajet me parut plus long que jamais. Au fil des kilomètres, un pressentiment s'instaura en moi. J'avais l'intuition qu'il nous fallait nous dépêcher, que quelque chose de dramatique était en train de se dérouler, mais était incapable de l'expliquer.

Garés à quelques mètres de la maison afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, chacun se munit d'un gilet pare-balle. « Jane, quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes derrière moi, c'est compris ? » intima Cho. J'acquiesçai, et marchai derrière lui. Devant la maison se trouvait un van blanc aux vitres teintées. A peine arrivés dans le jardin, le malaise s'accentua. Je repoussai cette angoisse et rejoignis Cho qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.A partir de là tout alla très vite. Le temps manquant pour prévenir les renforts et ne sachant combien ils étaient, Cho décida de jouer l'effet de surprise. Tout s'était déroulé dans le silence, du moins pour l'arrestation des deux hommes. Quant au troisième… une déflagration suivie du cri de Sarah nous avaient menés à l'étage juste à temps.

_Fin du flashback. _

**POV de Lisbon **

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé après le coup de feu ?

Il semblait inquiet, comme soucieux de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Il guettait le moindre geste de ma part, le moindre regard.

- Vaguement, fis-je dans un soupir las.

- Il ne faut pas vous forcer, intervint-il. Cela reviendra doucement.

- Comment ça va au CBI ?

Il eut un sourire et baissa la tête.

- Rigsby et Van Pelt se tournent de nouveau autour, quant à Cho pas grand-chose à dire. L'enquête est pratiquement bouclée et un test ADN a été fait. Cet homme, connu sous le nom de Gordon Mackenzie, était bien le père de Sarah.

- Si je comprends bien, il ne manque plus que mon rapport pour clore le dossier, fis-je en étouffant un bâillement ce qui fit relever la tête de mon consultant qui sourit.

- Exact. Puis il reprit son sérieux. Qu'allez-vous faire pour Sarah ?

- C'est… elle mérite d'être dans un foyer stable où la mère d'accueil ne risque pas de se faire tuer à chaque mission.

- Lisbon…

- Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas la laisser. Pas encore. C'est égoïste de ma part, je sais, mais elle a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin d'elle.

- Vous allez demander sa garde ?

- Ce sera long mais j'espère pouvoir devenir sa tutrice, oui.

Nouveau bâillement.

- Vous faites le bon choix. Maintenant, dormez, il faut vous reposer, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son livre.

- Bonne nuit Jane.

Je posai la tête sur l'oreiller et, avant de sombrer totalement, j'entendis la voix de Jane souffler « bonne nuit Teresa ».


	17. Chapter 17

Merci Alana, Ssssy et Marion pour vos messages :)

Mais ne soyez pas trop contentes... rien n'est vraiment facile dans cette fic, surtout pour Lisbon... c'est ce que vous pourrez voir dans ce nouveau chapitre !

**POV de Lisbon**

Une journée venait de s'écouler, une journée de plus. Sarah avait finalement accepté de me laisser seule toute l'après-midi. Elle avait décidé au bout de deux jours d'alterner avec Jane, celui-ci n'arrivant qu'en fin d'après-midi. « J'irai au lycée » m'avait-elle fait, et j'avais acquiescé, lui faisant un mot d'excuse pour ces jours d'absence.

Rester au lit n'était pas plaisant, et, après avoir tenté de lire et de suivre une série sans intérêt, je m'ennuyais ferme et ne tenais plus en place. Regardant l'heure, je notai que Jane n'arriverait pas avant une bonne heure.

Doucement, tentant d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur, je me levai, passai le peignoir que Sarah m'avait apporté, et sortis de la chambre. Une infirmière passait justement dans le couloir. Après avoir, à force de supplications, réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de me balader sans trop forcer, je m'éloignai en souriant.

**POV de Jane**

Savoir Lisbon seule à l'hôpital ne me rassurait pas. Depuis leur enlèvement, j'avais réalisé à quel point Lisbon me rendait faible.

« Arrête ! » fit soudain Grace alors que je me penchais pour la dixième fois en moins de deux heures pour regarder l'heure sur son pc. Haussant les épaules, je m'assis sur le canapé.

- Si tu allais la voir maintenant ? Suggéra-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, elle a dit à Sarah qu'elle en profiterait pour se reposer.

- Lisbon ? Se reposer ? Je te parie qu'elle tourne en rond comme toi, intervint Cho sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Alors rejoins-la.

Je jetai un œil à Rigsby qui acquiesça, à Grace qui fit de même, pris ma veste et sortis de la pièce.

Arrivé devant la chambre, j'entrai sans frapper (il ne fallait pas perdre ses vieilles habitudes et, à vrai dire, j'avais envie de l'entendre râler) et découvrit le lit vide. Inquiet, je toquai à la porte de la salle de bains. Pas de réponse. Je l'entrouvris et n'entendant aucun son, passai la tête dans la pièce. Personne. L'inquiétude laissant place à l'angoisse, je me précipitai dans le couloir cherchant Lisbon. « Votre amie est sortie, fit alors une infirmière dans un sourire rassurant. Elle voulait s'aérer un peu, je l'ai donc autorisée à se promener quelques instants dans l'hôpital. » Soufflant l'air que j'avais inconsciemment retenu, je la remerciai et commençai à arpenter les couloirs. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que je ne la trouve, puis j'eus une idée.

Elle était là, une main posée sur la vitre de la nursery, captivée par les nouveau-nés. Je reconnaissais la Lisbon qu'elle était. Pas une fois elle n'avait flanché devant Sarah ou moi nous assurant que tout allait bien. Pas une fois elle n'avait parlé de sa douleur. Le déni ? Peut-être. C'était une réaction typiquement lisbonienne, mais c'était sûrement plus que cela.

J'hésitai à l'interrompre dans sa contemplation. Il était évident qu'elle avait besoin de cela pour accepter et avancer. D'un autre côté, elle se faisait du mal, et cette douleur se trahissait par son dos légèrement voûté et le poing serré le long du corps. Je m'avançai lentement et m'arrêtai à quelques pas d'elle. Devinant ma présence, elle ôta sa main, me jeta un coup d'œil puis reprit son observation.

- Il est déjà 17 heures ?

- Vous voulez que je reparte, peut-être ? Répliquai-je souriant, bien que mon cœur se serrât à l'idée qu'elle réponde oui.

- Non. Restez. J'avais juste besoin de…

- Marcher un peu ?

Elle hocha la tête. Me mettant à ses côtés, je scrutai à mon tour les nourrissons.

- Vous croyez que cela peut vous aider ? C'est peut-être…

- Je n'en sais rien Jane. J'en avais juste marre de cette chambre, du psy qui me pose tout un tas de questions, j'avais besoin de voir autre chose. Voir des personnes qui n'auraient aucune pitié en me fixant. Et, eux, n'ont pour moi qu'un regard surpris, étonné voire curieux mais aucune compassion.

- Ils ne vous voient pas encore Lisbon, dis-je d'une voix douce au risque de la froisser. A leur âge, ils ne distinguent que le visage de leur mère lorsque celle-ci les allaite. Nous ne sommes tout au plus qu'une masse sombre pour eux.

- Peut-être mais ils ne jugent pas, ils en ignorent jusqu'à la signification de ce mot. Pour eux, les bras de leurs parents sont un havre de paix et de sécurité. Ils savent qu'ils ne craignent rien. Ils ont confiance en ceux qui les aiment, et quand ils accordent leur confiance, ils le font de tout leur cœur, de toute leur âme.

Je fixai son visage. Bien que de profil, je vis la tristesse à travers ses traits. Lisbon n'allait pas bien, elle tentait désespérément de s'accrocher aux branches en quête d'un soutien qui puisse lui éviter une chute dans cet abîme. Je ne pouvais effacer ce qui venait de se produire, mais je resterais présent à chaque instant afin qu'elle s'appuie sur moi et puise la force nécessaire pour franchir cet obstacle.

- Vous savez ce qui est le plus dur Jane ? C'est qu'il y a quelques jours encore je n'envisageaismême pas être mère. Et, lorsque enfin je m'autorise à y réfléchir, à imaginer la possibilité de porter un enfant, le destin me l'enlève.

- Vous avez Sarah. Même si je trouve que vous appeler Maman était un peu prématuré.

- J'en avais besoin, Jane. Et, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça. C'était… idiot.

- Non, pas idiot. Vous l'aimez, c'est réciproque. Vous avez subi un traumatisme, et vous voyez en elle un moyen d'avancer. Et c'est la même chose pour elle.

- Jamais je n'avais pensé avoir d'enfant, Jane. Et maintenant… c'est si douloureux !

- Je sais, soupirai-je en fixant l'un des nouveau-nés qui s'agitait.

De pénibles souvenirs refaisaient surface. Douloureux et si merveilleux à la fois. Charlotte dans son berceau, si petite, si fragile, son regard bleu aurait hypnotisé quiconque se serait risqué à y plonger. Et je l'avais fait, à peine quelques heures après sa naissance. Le plus beau cadeau d'une vie m'avait été offert, et jamais je n'aurais cru le perdre un jour.

- Non, vous ne savez pas.

Sa voix me fit sursauter. Son timbre était cassant, et je compris que le déni lisbonien laissait place à la colère que toute femme aurait ressentie dans ce genre de situation.

- Lisbon…

- Je sais Jane, cependant rien ne vous empêche d'avoir un autre enfant si vous le désirez alors que dans mon cas, les enfants qui auraient pu naître ont perdu la vie à travers cette balle, et j'en suis la seule responsable. Perdre un enfant est horrible, mais perdre des enfants que vous n'avez jamais vus l'est tout autant si ce n'est plus.

Je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement, elle semblait vouloir me mettre en colère également, et ma patience était mise à rude épreuve. Je savais que parler lui ferait du bien― elle n'avait rien dit au psy― mais ces mots étaient de vraies lames acérées qu'elle m'envoyait, touchant avec talent le point sensible.

- Ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation pour l'instant et vous vous en doutez.

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Red John ! Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour lui, et ce sera toujours ainsi ! Vous voulez que je vous dise, Jane ? Vous vous cachez derrière lui ! Vous avez peur. Peur d'être à nouveau heureux. Vous refusez de vivre dans le bonheur au risque que celui-ci ne se fracasse. Mais c'est la vie Jane ! Nous devons prendre des risques sans quoi nous ne vivons pas, nous survivons. Et c'est ce que vous faites depuis dix ans. Nous sommes et resterons toujours des pions à vos yeux.

Ces derniers mots tombèrent comme un couperet. Depuis deux jours je souhaitais la voir réagir, et elle venait de le faire. De la plus horrible des façons. M'accrochant à son regard, je m'attendais à y trouver de la colère, de la souffrance et une lueur de mensonge. Il y avait bien une trace de fureur, de tristesse mais ce qui me fit mal fut cet éclat de sincérité. Ainsi, Lisbon pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se trompait, même si au début ils n'avaient été qu'un moyen de me rapprocher de _lui_, ils étaient devenus plus que cela. _Elle_ était devenue plus. Stupéfait, abattu, je ne trouvais les mots qui auraient pu la contredire. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

- C'est réellement ce que vous pensez, affirmai-je plus que je ne l'interrogeai.

Elle parut comprendre enfin l'impact de ses mots, et ses traits durcis s'affaissèrent laissant place à la culpabilité.

- Jane, je…

- Laissez tomber Lisbon, la coupai-je froidement.

Elle chercha à capter mon regard mais je n'avais plus la force de soutenir le sien. Il fallait que je sorte de ce couloir, et vite.

- Je ne pourrai pas rester ce soir, mais si vous avez besoin je pense que Grace, Rigsby ou Cho répondront présent, ajoutai-je en lui tournant le dos et m'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

Elle ne me suivait pas, n'avait pas tenté de me retenir. Avec sa blessure, elle n'aurait pas pu de toute manière. Les choses venaient d'éclater et rien ne serait plus comme avant.

A peine dehors, j'inspirai profondément l'air vif et froid, espérant stopper les larmes de rage et de douleur qui semblaient vouloir couler. En quelques mots, Lisbon venait de briser les bases de notre amitié, et bien que ce fût la colère suite à son agression qui avait fait sortir cela, je ne pouvais lui pardonner si vite ces phrases qu'elle pensait au plus profond d'elle-même.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à vous tous pour vos messages :hug:

Aalana: désolée pour le "a" manquant ^^' et non, je publie tous les jours et aujourd'hui, comme ce chapitre est un peu court, je posterai peut-être une suite ce soir ! C'est ce qui est bien quand on a déjà terminé la fic ! :D

Bonne lecture!

**POV de Lisbon**

_3 jours plus tard _

« Enfin » pensai-je en sortant de l'ascenseur. L'équipe m'avait manquée. _Il_ m'avait manqué. Jane n'avait pas réapparu depuis notre altercation. Seule, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à mes mots et j'en étais venue à la conclusion que cette femme odieuse qui s'était exprimée n'était pas moi. Jamais Teresa Lisbon n'aurait pu dire cela. J'avais regretté son absence, mais ne pouvais l'en blâmer. J'avais été loin, trop loin peut-être, et j'espérais qu'il accepte de m'écouter.

Le médecin m'avait interdit de reprendre les activités sur le terrain, pendant au moins trois semaines, envisageant l'idée d'un congé, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Il me fallait m'occuper l'esprit, et, après en avoir parlé au psy (eh oui, il avait bien fallu qu'il serve à quelque chose ! ), celui-ci avait donné son accord, à la condition que je me repose, ne force pas et me nourrisse correctement. De plus, j'allais devoir le consulter pendant une période minimale de six mois.

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'entrai dans l'open-space, et saluai mes équipiers. Il était là, allongé sur son canapé. Comme d'habitude. Et pourtant, rien n'était comme d'habitude. Soupirant intérieurement, je m'approchai.

- Jane ?

- Lisbon ? répondit-il d'un ton indifférent, gardant les paupières closes.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Plus tard, vous voyez bien que je dors.

- Non. Maintenant.

Aïe, ma voix avait été un peu dure devinai-je lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, haussant les sourcils. Il s'assit me jeta enfin un regard dépourvu de cette chaleur habituelle.

- Je vais me faire un thé. Déclara-t-il en se levant.

Immédiatement, je partis à sa suite, et, arrivée dans la cuisine, repris la parole.

- Jane il faut absolument que nous discutions.

- Je crois que vous avez été on ne peut plus claire, Lisbon. Par conséquent, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions nous dire de plus. A présent, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'aimerais déguster mon thé tranquillement.

Surprise par son ton sec, je cherchai un moyen de renouer le dialogue mais quand je vis qu'il me tournait résolument le dos, j'abandonnai. Pour cette fois. Notre amitié ne pouvait pâtir de ces phrases exprimées sous la douleur et l'envie de détruire. Parce que ce n'était rien d'autre que de la destruction. Je souffrais, et pour « évacuer » j'avais voulu faire souffrir Jane. Eloigner ceux qui m'étaient chers était, d'après le psy, une réaction normale. Je venais de perdre une partie de moi-même et de ce fait, me sentais inférieure et indigne de leur amitié.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler à Jane qui m'évitait. Parfois, je pouvais sentir son regard, mais dès que je tournais la tête, il détournait la sienne. Cette situation ne pouvait durer, d'autant plus que les cauchemars emplissaient mes nuits. Je résistais aussi longtemps que possible au sommeil, m'accordant tout de même un peu de repos. Les mauvais rêves ne me laissaient à peine une heure de réel sommeil, je me réveillais en nage et tremblante, le souffle coupé, la douleur dans le ventre resurgissant de telle manière que je retenais les gémissements. Sarah était venue me trouver la première nuit afin de me rassurer. Je lui avais dit de retourner dans sa chambre, que tout allait bien. Mensonge. Elle s'en doutait, je l'avais perçu dans son regard, mais je ne voulais pas paraître faible face à elle. C'était à moi de la consoler lors de ses cauchemars, non l'inverse. Elle n'était pas revenue, respectant ma demande. Hormis ce point-là, elle et moi nous entendions à merveille et une routine s'installait déjà. Nos habitudes avaient été bousculées, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'avais obtenu l'accord de la garder jusqu'à ce que le juge décide si j'étais apte ou non à devenir sa tutrice.

L'enterrement de sa mère s'était déroulé le lendemain de ma sortie. Cela avait été difficile pour elle. Se tenant droite entre Jane et moi, elle avait pleuré en silence, restant digne malgré la douleur. Durant toute la célébration, elle avait gardé nos mains serrées, une façon pour elle de se rassurer, et une manière pour nous de lui prouver que nous serions toujours à ses côtés. J'avais à de nombreuses reprises jeté un regard à Jane. Je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment présent, qu'il ne voyait pas l'enterrement d'une inconnue, mais celui de sa femme et de sa fille. Il souffrait, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Il avait tenu à venir. Pour Sarah.

Elle était désormais le seul lien entre nous.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci encore pour vos messages ! Je sais je mets vos petits coeurs de fans jisbon à rude épreuve et ce n'est pas terminé... Mais rassurez-vous, Super Sarah est dans les parages :D

Bonne lecture ;)

**POV de Sarah**

J'étais heureuse que Maman fût rentrée. Elle semblait elle aussi soulagée d'être à la maison. Bien que je dusse passer mes journées au lycée, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une sorte de malaise s'était instauré. Etait-ce à cause des cauchemars ? Sans doute. A cause de Jane ? Sûrement. Le premier soir, je lui avais demandé pourquoi Jane ne l'avait pas ramené. Son visage s'était fermé, elle avait lancé une vague explication et avait directement changé de sujet. Et les cauchemars avaient commencé. Cette nuit encore elle avait crié. Je n'avais pas bougé, sachant qu'elle voulait être seule. Je sus alors ce que je devais faire.

Après les cours, je me rendis au CBI. Il fallait que je me rende compte par moi-même de la situation. Entrant dans l'open-space, je vis Grace, Rigsby et Cho, chacun à son bureau.

- Bonjour, fis-je timidement.

- Sarah ! S'exclama Grace qui vint tout de suite m'étreindre tandis que les deux hommes me saluaient de manière moins démonstrative.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, les cours sont un peu barbants, mais je suis habituée ! Dis-moi tu as vu Jane ? M'enquis-je en jetant un œil vers le canapé vide.

Grace se tourna vers Rigsby qui toussota, mal à l'aise.

- Il est au grenier. Il évite Lisbon.

- Grace, ça ne nous regarde pas, intervint Choo sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

- Tu crois que je peux aller le voir ? C'est important, l'implorai-je.

Elle regarda tour à tour Rigsby et Cho qui, tous deux, hochèrent la tête. Elle sourit, visiblement soulagée, et m'indiqua comment me rendre à l'antre de Jane.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésitai. Si Jane et Maman étaient vraiment en froid, peut-être que Jane ne voulait plus me voir. Chassant cette pensée, je fis glisser la porte qui n'était heureusement pas fermée, et entrai. Mon acte était impoli, mais je ne voulais prendre le risque qu'il me laisse à la porte.

Allongé sur ce qui lui servait de lit, il semblait dormir, les mains jointes sur le ventre. Retenant un soupir, je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour quand…

- Que veux-tu Sarah ?

Surprise je me retournai. Les yeux grands ouverts, la tête tournée vers moi, il semblait étonné par ma présence.

- Comment as-tu su… ?

Il sourit, s'assit et se passa une main dans les cheveux afin de les discipliner.

- Personne ne vient ici sauf Lisbon, et je n'ai pas reconnu son pas. Sachant que Grace, Rigsby et Cho ne se seraient jamais permis de venir, ça ne pouvait être que toi.

Je répondis à son sourire du mieux que je pus, mais sus à son regard qu'il ne me fallait pas tourner autour du pot pour obtenir ce que j'attendais de lui.

- En parlant de Lisbon, elle a besoin de toi.

Aussitôt son visage se ferma.

- Je ne crois pas, fit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Tu te trompes, elle ne le dit pas mais elle a peur et seul toi peux l'aider.

- De quoi pourrait-elle avoir peur si ce n'est de moi ?

Je le fixai, interdite.

- C'est vrai, continua-t-il, chacun de mes plans la mène à un danger : soit son insigne est mise en jeu, soit la vie manque de lui être retirée. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Elle n'est qu'un pion dans la chasse de l'assassin de ma famille.

- Tu mens, répondis-je avec hargne.

Non, Jane ne pouvait pas voir en elle un simple instrument. Pas après ce que j'avais pu voir dans l'ambulance.

- Bien sûr que c'est un mensonge, mais Lisbon le pense, elle. Elle me l'a dit sans ciller. Seule ta présence lui est nécessaire dorénavant.

- C'est faux Jane. Je le répète, elle a besoin de toi. Elle… ce qui s'est passé l'a remué plus que tu ne le crois. Je sais que tu es celui qui lui permet d'être détendue et aujourd'hui, elle ne peut l'être sans ton aide. Tu l'as peut-être remarqué, elle ne dort pas bien. C'est à peine si elle dort une heure. Jane, je t'en prie. Voilà ce que je te propose : ce soir, je fais à dîner, joins-toi à nous. Je m'occupe de Maman, fis-je en l'empêchant ainsi de contrer mon idée. On se voit à 20 heures, ajoutai-je en sortant.


	20. Chapter 20

Merci pour vos si gentils commentaires et de rien Aalana ;) je suis contente que ça vous plaise! Voici la suite, en espérant que vous aimerez ;)

**POV de Jane**

Cette petite n'a pas froid aux yeux, pensai-je juste après son départ. Elle risquait de s'attirer les foudres de Lisbon tout ça pour qu'elle puisse aller mieux. Encore fallait-il qu'elle reconnaisse qu'elle allait mal, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Les mots de Lisbon résonnaient encore en moi, pourtant, la voir chaque jour dépérir un peu plus et tenter en vain de le masquer avait peu à peu estompé ma rancœur à ce sujet. La souffrance, la colère et l'injustice du sort peuvent parfois nous amener à dire et à croire penser des choses qui ne sont qu'écran de fumée. Tout cela pour parvenir à oublier, à occuper le temps d'un instant son cerveau à un autre problème. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de la faire exploser et de m'amener à m'interroger sur ce que je devais faire à présent.

20 heures moins une minute. Je soufflai un bon coup et frappai à la porte de son appartement. Cette soirée pouvait être un nouveau départ, aussi ne devais-je pas tout gâcher.

- Jane ? S'étonna Lisbon en ouvrant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je l'ai invité pour le remercier, lança Sarah depuis la cuisine avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche. Je voulais t'en parler mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Elle me jaugea, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre.

- Je vous ai apporté un cadeau, dis-je timidement.

- Ah oui ?

Je souris, devinant que sa curiosité était piquée. C'était une façon bien à moi de briser un peu la glace, et, à son sourire et son air intrigué, je compris qu'elle ne me laisserait pas sur le pas de la porte. Et, effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, elle me fit signe d'entrer. « Donnez-moi votre veste » fit-elle d'un ton égal. Je la lui tendis en souriant et déposai aussi dans ses mains un sac en papier. Elle m'interrogea du regard, mourant d'envie de l'ouvrir, mais gardant tout de même sa position initiale. Je me doutais que ce présent n'arrangerait pas tout, mais il nous mettait sur la bonne voie. « Allez-y, ouvrez-le ! Je vous rassure, ça ne mord pas ! » Elle esquissa un fin sourire, déposa mon vêtement, et déballa le cadeau.

- Une peluche ?

- Exact ma chère Lisbon. Je me suis dit qu'elle vous plairait, même si c'est un peu enfantin de ma part. Je n'ai pas su résister à son regard suppliant, ajoutai-je en m'approchant pour caresser la tête du jouet.

Elle esquissa un sourire un peu plus franc, l'observa quelques instants.

- C'est vrai qu'il a des yeux tristes. Mais… pourquoi un chat ? Ce n'est pourtant pas mon animal préféré.

- Je sais. J'ai choisi le chat parce qu'il m'a fait penser à vous. Il a un caractère fort, il est combatif, ne lâche jamais. Pourtant, derrière cet air sûr de lui, il n'en reste pas moi un être fragile et sensible.

Je me penchai un peu plus afin de fixer de nouveau les yeux de l'animal quand elle releva la tête. Proche. Beaucoup trop proche, notai-je. A cette distance je pouvais remarquer ses taches de rousseur sur le nez, ses yeux avaient cet éclat qui leur avait manqué toute la semaine. Cette lueur bien à la Lisbon que je connaissais. Ancrant son regard au mien, elle m'offrit un sourire, un vrai, le premier depuis l'accident.

- Merci Jane, pour ce cadeau pour le moins… original, souffla-t-elle enfin dans un petit rire. Mais ne croyez pas pouvoir m'acheter ! Reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Je m'en doute bien, murmurai-je à mon tour, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était un premier pas, un premier obstacle de franchi, et Lisbon ne m'avait pas mis à la porte. Tout n'était pas totalement perdu.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, Sarah mettant tout en œuvre pour dérider Lisbon et l'amener à me parler. Celle-ci avait de toute évidence deviné ce qui se passait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de tout. Nous n'avions pas abordé le sujet de notre dispute, ce n'était pas le lieu, ni le moment.

« Bon, je vous laisse j'ai encore pas mal de devoirs », déclara Sarah à la fin du repas.

Lisbon et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil, peu dupes.

- Je descendrai avant que tu ne partes, ajouta-t-elle.

- J'y compte bien ! Rétorquai-je en souriant.

Après le départ de Sarah, l'ambiance s'alourdit considérablement. J'aidai Lisbon à faire la vaisselle dans un silence pesant. De temps à autre, nous nous jetions des regards, se demandant qui prendrait la parole en premier. Habituellement, j'étais doué pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ce soir-là, je voulais éviter une nouvelle querelle.

- Vous voulez un thé ? Proposa-t-elle une fois la dernière assiette rangée.

- Avec plaisir.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, nous sirotions notre boisson respective dans le calme quand...

- Je dois dire que vous avez bien joué, fit-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

- Pardon ?

- Allons Jane, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que Sarah a monté ce plan toute seule ! Honnêtement, je n'aime pas l'idée que vous vous serviez d'une ado fragile pour essayer de vous faire pardonner.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça Lisbon ! Je vous jure que….

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, je sais ! Vous me sortez ça à chaque fois.

- Lisbon…

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez, Jane. Nous devons parler, mettre les choses au clair mais ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur. S'il vous plaît.

J'aurais aimé rétorquer, mais la supplique dans sa voix me fit réaliser à quel point elle semblait épuisée. Elle ne méritait pas que je m'acharne un peu plus, elle devait se reposer.

- Très bien, soupirai-je en me levant. Mais je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Bonne nuit Lisbon, ajoutai-je en lui baisant le front, la laissant assise, surprise.

A peine sorti, je reçus un sms. Sarah. En le parcourant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et de me retourner vers la fenêtre que je devinais être celle de sa chambre. Elle se tenait là, un fin sourire, ses yeux me priant de l'aider. Avant même que je ne songe à faire quoi que ce soit, j'avais hoché la tête. Non, je ne laisserais pas Lisbon tomber.

**POV de Sarah**

Je savais qu'ils avaient compris que les devoirs n'étaient qu'une diversion, mais il fallait qu'ils soient seuls pour parler. Ma présence n'aurait fait que les gêner. Installée dans le haut des marches, j'avais écouté attentivement leur échange, tentée d'intervenir lorsque Maman avait injustement accusé Jane de se servir de moi pour l'atteindre. La porte s'était refermée sur Jane, doucement. Je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, il voulait lui laisser du temps, et du repos surtout. Pourtant, je savais que cette nuit, _cela_ recommencerait, et il devait être là. Pour elle. Me postant à la fenêtre, je saisis le nouveau portable que m'avait acheté Teresa avant notre enlèvement, et envoyai un message à Jane.

Inutile qu'il réponde, son regard parlait pour lui. Il s'était retourné après sa lecture, m'avait fixé et hoché la tête, promesse muette qu'il resterait dans le coin, juste au cas où. Puis il monta dans sa voiture, et s'éloigna. Je restai longtemps à fixer le bout de la rue, là où il avait disparu, quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit.

_Je suis dans la rue d'à côté. N'hésite pas à me joindre si ça ne va pas. J._

Esquissant un sourire, je lui répondis :

_Elle vient de se coucher. Merci. S._

Le temps passa. Une heure plus tard, j'étais assise sur mon lit, toujours à guetter le moindre bruit venant de la chambre de Teresa. J'imaginais Jane, attendant patiemment dans son « cercueil ambulant » comme m'avait dit Maman. Peut-être même était-il en train de s'adonner à une petite sieste. J'étouffai un rire en l'imaginant dormir, la tête affalée contre la vitre, et un filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche ouverte.

Peu à peu, je sentis le sommeil venir, et fermai les yeux, juste quelques minutes, quand j'entendis quelque chose. Immédiatement, j'envoyai un texto à Jane, et sortis de la chambre, restant debout dans le couloir, patientant jusqu'à son arrivée.


	21. Chapter 21

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup. Je suis contente de voir à quel point vous avez envie de la suite ! Alors, je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si Lisbon n'est plus du tout la femme forte que nous connaissons.

Trêve de bavardages, voici la suite !

**POV de Jane**

Patience. Ce mot faisait partie de mon vocabulaire bien malgré moi. Patience. Pour Lisbon, j'en étais tout à fait capable. Je savais que son énervement de tout à l'heure réveillerait ce qu'elle tentait en vain d'enfouir. Mais cette fois, elle ne serait pas seule à se battre. Je serais là. Je _devais_ être là.

Une heure et quelques minutes. Impossible de fermer l'œil, trop difficile. Une sonnerie. Un message.

_Viens vite. S. _

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, et redémarrai rapidement.

Montant les marches, je distinguai une forme en haut de l'escalier, Sarah se tenait là, le portable en main. Arrivé à son niveau, elle me saisit le bras, l'air inquiet, et murmura « écoute ». Je tendis l'oreille et perçus des gémissements, des mots étouffés, des sanglots. Je jetai un œil à Sarah, posai ma main sur son épaule afin de la rassurer, me défis de son emprise et entrai.

Lisbon était là, allongée au milieu des draps enroulés, défaits. Un vrai champ de bataille. J'hésitai à pénétrer dans la pièce, il s'agissait d'une chambre, et pas de n'importe laquelle, celle de Lisbon. Un nouveau gémissement de sa part me décida. Lentement, je m'approchai, m'assis près d'elle, et d'une main tremblante repoussai les mèches collées par la sueur sur son front. Elle se débattait contre les démons de son imagination ou ceux de la réalité qui venaient tout juste de disparaitre. Je n'osai la réveiller, comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ma présence ici ? Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus désordonnés, et ses gémissements devinrent plus forts. Je tentai d'éviter ses coups, bloquant l'une de ses mains dans les miennes, murmurant des phrases censées l'apaiser, mais les entendait-elle seulement ? Elle poussa soudain un cri qui me glaça.

Un cri.

Mon nom.

Avec une sincérité, une douleur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je devais agir. Maintenant.

« Lisbon, Lisbon réveillez-vous ! Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. Ouvrez les yeux, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus. Lisbon… ». Je caressai de nouveau son visage tendu, effaçant les larmes qui coulaient, me penchant un peu plus près de son oreille. Elle devait m'écouter, quitter cette dimension effrayante et douloureuse. Dans un dernier hurlement, elle s'assit en sursaut, m'obligeant à avoir un mouvement de recul afin d'éviter un coup de tête involontaire.

- Jane ! lança-t-elle en me jetant un regard perdu.

- Je suis là, répondis-je d'une voix incertaine.

Avant même que je n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta dans mes bras, s'accrochant à ma veste, laissant les sanglots éclater. Bien que désarçonné par sa réaction, je la serrai contre moi, la berçant tendrement, la rassurant à travers des mots banals mais qui, dans cette situation, lui étaient nécessaires.

- Je suis désolée Jane. Tellement désolée, chuchota-t-elle contre ma poitrine.

- Chut, tout va bien.

- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Ces cauchemars me tuent à petit feu. Je revis sans cesse cet enlèvement mais la fin change. Aidez-moi Jane ! Me supplia-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

- En quoi la fin change-t-elle, Lisbon ? Est-ce que c'est Sarah… ?

- Non ! Non, elle …

Silence. Un silence qui accueille ses dernières larmes, ses soupirs. Soupirs qui trahissent la peur de se confier, d'en dire trop, de se dévoiler. Cela lui ressemble si peu, pourtant elle se doit de faire avec à présent. C'est en avouant ses faiblesses, en y faisant face qu'elle pourra les combattre.

Elle se détache lentement, relève la tête, me donnant l'occasion de voir ses yeux émeraude gorgés de larmes.

- Vous, prononce-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, ancrant son regard au mien, dans lequel je perçois la crainte et la honte.

- Moi ?

Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, ou peut-être ne veux-je pas comprendre. Elle soupire de nouveau, inspire, souffle, tourne la tête vers la fenêtre aux rideaux fins tirés.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui prends cette balle. C'est vous, Jane. Et je ne peux rien faire ! Je vous rejoins, tente d'endiguer l'hémorragie, mais il y a tellement de sang, tellement ! J'appuie de toutes mes forces, mes mains rougissent de seconde en seconde. Je vous crie de vous accrocher, vous me souriez en soufflant que c'est trop tard, je vous interdis de dire ça, vous ordonne de vous battre, mais vous fermez les yeux. Vous mourrez Jane et je suis impuissante ! Impuissante, vous comprenez ?

Rageusement, elle essuie les quelques perles d'eau salée qui se sont frayées un chemin sur ses joues, tente de calmer sa respiration devenue anarchique, tourne de nouveau son visage vers moi, le regard fuyant. Doucement je caresse sa joue, prière silencieuse pour que ses yeux tombent dans les miens. Prière qu'elle exauce avec difficulté.

- Tout va bien Lisbon. Je suis en vie, et vous aussi. Ce cauchemar ne doit pas vous détruire. Je suis là, près de vous et je le serai toujours. Vous venez d'affronter votre rêve en vous confiant, c'est le premier pas pour vivre avec. Tout ira bien. Ayez confiance.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider après ce que je vous ai dit ? J'ai été odieuse avec vous.

Pourquoi ? Je connaissais la réponse à cette question, mais le moment était inadéquat, aussi évitai-je de m'engager sur cette pente glissante, me contentant de l'étreindre à nouveau. Rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant si ce n'était son corps chaud et fragile contre moi. Je la rassurais et sa présence me tranquillisait, elle était vivante. Bien vivante.

- Vous souffriez Lisbon, c'est normal.

- Non, ce n'est pas normal. Vous n'aviez pas à être la cible de ma douleur, au contraire. J'aurais dû vous être reconnaissante. Au lieu de ça, j'ai…

- C'est oublié. N'y pensez plus, d'accord ?

Nous laissâmes le silence prendre place à nouveau. Et je souris en remarquant un détail qui jusque là m'avait échappé.

- Vous avez encore une peluche à votre âge ?

Elle sourit, en tournant la tête vers le chat posé sur la table de nuit.

- Un ami me l'a offert. Et je garde tous ses cadeaux.

- Tous ?

Elle me fixa, gardant son sourire, et répondit :

- Tous.

Quelques secondes d'hésitation, où nos regards ne se lâchaient pas.

- Vous devriez dormir un peu Lisbon. Vous en avez besoin.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à me rendormir, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant. Mais, dites-moi, que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir ?

Aucune once de colère dans sa voix, juste de la surprise, ce qui me rassura. Que devais-je faire, lui mentir ?

- Eh bien…j'ai réfléchi et je voulais m'excuser alors…

- Sarah vous a appelé, c'est ça ? M'interrompit-elle, dans un pauvre sourire.

J'acquiesçai, sachant que là encore, la pousser dans ses retranchements ne l'aiderait pas.

- Elle a eu peur la première nuit, et je me doutais qu'elle vous en parlerait. Alors, c'était vraiment son idée, pour le dîner. Je suis désolée Jane, je vous ai accusé à tort.

Je fis un signe de la main, balayant cette histoire qui, au final, n'avait pas d'importance.

- Essayez de dormir Lisbon. Je vais m'installer sur votre canapé, comme ça, si le moindre cauchemar refait surface, je serai là.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, Jane. C'est trop… difficile. Fermer les yeux et se dire que le cauchemar n'attend que ça pour venir me hanter, c'est…

- Je sais. Vous y arriverez petit à petit, en acceptant le soutien et l'aide de vos amis et de Sarah. Il faut éviter d'y penser lorsque vous fermez les yeux. Essayez.

Sceptique, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

- Vous restez ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je souris intérieurement, regardant sa main serrer la mienne avec tant de force que je ne pourrais m'en aller si je le voulais. Ce soir, je n'avais définitivement pas affaire à l'agent Teresa Lisbon mais bien à la femme fragile qu'elle était.

- Oui, je reste. Respirez lentement. Pensez à quelque chose que vous aimez, ou à quelqu'un. Imaginez-vous dans un endroit qui vous tient particulièrement à cœur.

Lentement, et au fil de mes paroles, je la sentis se détendre, et au bout de quelques minutes sa respiration se fit régulière. Je restai un long moment à l'admirer, frôlant de ma main libre quelques-unes de ses boucles, et, doucement, déposai un baiser sur son front.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci les filles pour vos com' ;) A qui pense-t-elle pour s'endormir ? A Jane, je pense :D

Voici la suite qui est peut-être un peu OOC mais bon... je vois Lisbon comme ça après son accident.

**POV de Lisbon**

Une chaleur bienfaisante sur mon visage me sortit de mon sommeil. Sûrement était-ce le soleil responsable de ce bien-être. Je me sentais étrangement bien, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Poussant un soupir d'aise, je me calai un peu plus contre mon oreiller, tentai d'enlever une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait sur le visage en soufflant dessus, trop paresseuse pour lever la main. Un souffle, deux souffles. Rien à faire, les cheveux me retombaient sur le visage. Je lâchai un grognement auquel me répondit un petit rire. Un petit rire ?! Oubliant mon désir de me rendormir, j'ouvris les yeux, et tombai dans le regard de mon consultant. Il avait un sourire que je ne lui avais que rarement vu, mélange de tendresse, de douceur et de sincérité. Je refermai les paupières, certaine que je rêvais, et les ouvris de nouveau.

- Inutile de vous pincer, Lisbon, vous ne rêvez pas, lança-t-il moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?

- Je suis resté quelques minutes après que vous vous soyez endormie, je n'avais de toute manière pas le choix puisque vous vous agrippiez à ma main, et vous avez commencé à cauchemarder. J'ai donc tenté de vous calmer, et, finalement, j'ai utilisé la méthode qui paraissait être la plus sécurisante pour vous… enfin, votre subconscient.

- Et d'après vous la plus sécurisante était de me prendre dans vos bras ? Rétorquai-je faussement en colère.

J'étais partagée : ce n'était pas si désagréable de se réveiller ainsi, mais nous ne devions pas…

- Et si vous cessiez de penser ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Ancrant de nouveau mon regard au sien, je repensai à ce qui s'était déroulé les jours passés. Tout était allé vite, très vite, et pourtant, je me sentais à ma place, heureuse bien qu'une part de moi serait à jamais manquante.

Jane dut remarquer la tristesse qui traversa le fil de mes réflexions, car son visage reprit son sérieux, et je sentis une main se poser sur mon ventre, me procurant un frisson.

- Je n'ose imaginer à quel point c'est difficile, Lisbon. Mais la vie continue, vous devez rester forte. Je serai là, Lisbon. Aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez.

Il déplaça lentement la mèche qui me tombait dans les yeux, sa main s'attardant sur ma joue, donnant un peu plus de poids à ses paroles.

Par ses mots, Jane venait de changer quelque chose en moi sans que je sache de quoi il s'agissait. Par ses mots, son geste, ses iris enivrants et son sourire sincère, il venait d'atteindre un endroit que je gardais secret depuis longtemps et pour de trop nombreuses personnes. Ses phrases avaient dressé un pont traversant le fossé qui l'y mènerait, son sourire et ses yeux avaient été la corde nécessaire à l'escalade des remparts que j'avais érigés, et sa présence avait été la clé pénétrant dans la serrure. Ce lieu n'était autre que mon cœur endormi, et par ses dernières paroles, il l'avait réveillé. Il l'avait réveillé. J'aurais dû être effrayée par cette prise de conscience, et pourtant…

Une caresse sur mon ventre me ramena au moment présent. Il me fixait, l'air inquiet. C'était à moi de prendre une décision. Une décision qui, quelle qu'elle soit, changerait tout. J'inspirai profondément, humectai mes lèvres, et soufflai-je timidement :

- Et si je vous voulais pour toujours près de moi ?

A voir sa tête, je sus qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse de ma part. Sans doute imaginait-il que je sortirais du lit, m'éloignant de lui, fuyant l'interrogation implicite qu'il avait lancée. Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis désolée, fis-je, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est… désolée. Ajoutai-je tentant de repousser sa main toujours posée sur ma cicatrice.

Il retint ma main alors que je m'écartais de lui. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et fus troublée par cet éclat perçu. Il se pencha lentement, me laissant le choix de l'arrêter, et frôla mes lèvres, comme une demande de permission. Nous allions de nouveau nous embrasser quand :

- Maman ! Je…

Sarah venait d'entrer sans frapper, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle devait changer, et vite ! Songeai-je, m'écartant de Jane, écarlate. Lui, s'éloigna également, se raclant la gorge. Par chance, il s'était couché habillé.

- Je suis désolée… je… vais vous laisser. On se voit ce soir. Bye !

- Attends Sarah ce n'est pas ce que tu…

La porte claqua.

« … crois »

Je soupirai en me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. « C'est pas vrai ! » grommelai-je.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave, Lisbon ! Nous ne faisions rien de mal !

- Si, déclarai-je en me tournant vers lui. Si, c'est mal ! On bosse ensemble, Jane. On n'a pas le droit.

Je me dépêtrai des draps et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Le soleil en était encore à sa timide apparition, mais bientôt, mon réveil sonnerait.

- C'est mal, et en même temps je… j'en ai besoin. Comme si cette balle avait tout remis en question. J'ai failli… et je réalise qu'en dehors de mon travail, ma vie n'est que regrets et actes manqués ! J'ai une deuxième chance, et je ne veux pas la gâcher. Seulement… est-ce la bonne décision ? Vous vivez encore dans le passé…

- Lisbon, calmez-vous, fit-il en s'approchant.

Bien que je sois dos à lui, je le sentis s'avancer, et ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Il effleura mes avant-bras et les frotta doucement comme une simple caresse.

- Je ne vous mentirai pas, tant que Red John ne sera pas mort, j'aurai du mal à me défaire de mon passé. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas patiente, Lisbon, mais je ferai tous les efforts possibles pour que vous…

Je m'étais retournée, posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres, laissant mes émeraudes pénétrer l'océan profond de ses yeux. Ne lisant que son assentiment, je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste une simple caresse approfondie quelques secondes.


	23. Chapter 23

Heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu.

Sssssy: désolée, mais tu n'auras pas le point de vue de Sarah dans ce chapitre, ni dans le prochain qui sera le dernier. Mais dans ma prochaine fic qui sera la suite de celle-ci ! :)

Bonne lecture !

**POV de Jane **

Ses baisers riment avec vivre, pensai-je en sentant sa bouche sur la mienne, sa douceur, son goût… Je savais désormais que je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle. Elle était à la fois mon talon d'Achille et ma force. Bien qu'une voix au fond de moi me dise de ne pas m'attacher, de fuir pour la protéger, je ne pouvais me détacher d'elle. Il ne dura que quelques secondes qui me semblèrent agréablement plus longues. Elle y mit fin, tout en posant une main sur ma joue.

- J'attendrai Jane. Nous irons à votre rythme, et vous savez aussi que je…

- … vous voulez prendre votre temps, oui je sais, finis-je dans un sourire. Vous devriez vous préparer, le réveil ne va pas tarder à sonner, et pendant ce temps je préparerai le petit déjeuner.

Elle acquiesça et commença à s'éloigner avant que je ne la retinsse et, la ramenant vers moi, déposai un baiser sur son front. Elle me sourit et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Tout cela me semblait naturel, cela signifiait-il que j'étais prêt à avancer ? Le voulais-je ? Bien sûr, même s'il restait un détail, et non des moindres, à résoudre. Serais-je capable de rendre Lisbon heureuse ? J'osais l'espérer.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, Lisbon et moi étions partis au travail, chacun avec sa propre voiture. Elle n'était pas encore prête à assumer cette promiscuité aux yeux de l'équipe, c'était tout nouveau pour elle comme pour moi. La théorie des petits pas était sans doute la meilleure dans notre cas. Nous avions été blessés tout au long de notre vie, il fallait donc avancer lentement mais sûrement. Durant la matinée, nous avions donné le change, nous chamaillant toujours un peu, jusqu'au moment où elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la protection de l'enfance. Un rendez-vous avait été fixé en fin d'après-midi afin de savoir si oui ou non Lisbon pouvait devenir la tutrice légale de Sarah.

Cet entretien l'avait bouleversé, je le devinai au sourire forcé qu'elle avait eu en entrant dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Je lui jetai des coups d'œil peu discrets, certain qu'elle réagirait… ce qui ne manqua pas !

- Quoi ? Fit-elle énervée.

- Vous êtes sûre que le café est préconisé pour votre anxiété ? Répliquai-je en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Je ne suis pas angoissée, je suis juste…

- Stressée, oui c'est ce que je disais, la coupai-je en m'approchant d'elle. Tout se passera bien. Le juge verra que vous êtes apte à vous occuper d'une adolescente. Il vous accordera sa garde.

- Rien n'est moins sûr, Jane. Je suis un flic avec des horaires impossibles et beaucoup de risques. Sans compter qu'il est sûrement au courant de ma dernière mission et qu'il peut s'en servir contre moi. Je ne veux pas que Sarah souffre encore et…

- Restez vous-même, Lisbon, et vous l'obtiendrez.

Mu d'une impulsion soudaine je me penchai, posai mon menton sur son épaule et murmurai : « Vous êtes extraordinaire, sincèrement. Alors, ne doutez pas de vous. »

Elle se retourna, sceptique, puis me sourit. Nous aurions pu rester des heures à nous dévisager ainsi.

« Patron, le juge vient de repousser votre entrevue à 18 heures… » intervint Cho, non sans nous jeter un regard alors que je m'étais écarté rapidement de Lisbon. Comme à son habitude, il ne dit rien, et nous laissa, lançant un dernier regard à sa patronne.

Celle-ci soupira, me fixa de nouveau, et, laissant son café, se rendit sans un mot dans le bureau de Bertram. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Entretemps, j'étais retourné sur mon canapé, et la vis soudain rentrer, nous annonçant qu'elle serait absente le reste de la journée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de son bureau, je la bloquai, et pénétrai dans la pièce.

- Où allez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas d'enquête, lançai-je, l'air détaché, les mains dans les poches.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, et de savoir ce que je vais pouvoir dire au juge, répliqua-t-elle tout en éteignant l'ordinateur et en prenant sa veste. Inutile de me suivre, je saurai vous semer, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle saisit son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans m'avoir jeté un petit sourire.

- Teresa ?

Elle se retourna, surprise d'entendre son prénom et non plus son nom.

- Si tu as besoin, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, déclarai-je sérieusement.

Le tutoiement était naturel, et je me doutais qu'elle l'avait relevé, sans pour autant sans offusquer ou me reprendre. Après tout, n'avions-nous pas passé un cap ce matin même ?

Elle se rapprocha de moi tout en souriant, et, sans lâcher mon regard, elle serra ma main dans la sienne.

- J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule, parfois. Il faudra t'y habituer si tu veux que ça marche, me confia-t-elle, utilisant elle aussi le « tu ».

Je hochai la tête, acceptant son envie d'indépendance, et, lâchant sa main, je déposai furtivement un baiser à la commissure des lèvres, ce qui la fit rougir.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord au sujet de… _ça_ au travail ? chuchota-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment au travail puisque tu as pris ton après-midi, et ce n'était qu'un simple baiser entre collègues, rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules, les mains de nouveau dans les poches.

- Tu en ferais autant à Cho ou à Rigsby ? s'enquit-elle, un sourire espiègle.

- Tu as gagné, lâchai-je en lui rendant sourire.

Je la suivis dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Tu voudras que je t'accompagne chez le juge ?

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu m'attendes à la sortie. C'est plus prudent ! Lança-t-elle en rentrant dans la cabine.

- Hé ! Je sais me tenir !

- Ah bon ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Rétorqua-t-elle en riant tandis que les portes se refermaient sur elle.


	24. Chapter 24

Voici mon dernier chapitre pour cette fic, mais il y aura une autre fic qui sera la suite directe de celle-ci. Je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos messages qui m'ont touché, et m'ont donné envie de continuer à écrire sur ce sujet. Malheureusement pour vous, il n'y aura pas de POV de Sarah dans cette dernière partie, et vous ne saurez pas si Lisbon obtient ou non la garde de Sarah. pour ça, il vous faudra attendre la prochaine fic ;)

Merci encore à vous tous, et maintenant, voici la suite et fin :

**POV de Lisbon**

J'avais été surprise de voir que Jane s'avoue si facilement vaincu. Peut-être avait-il compris mon besoin de solitude. Sûrement, même ! Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était l'endroit où je me rendais. Jamais je n'aurais pu le lui dire. Cela resterait un secret. Bien qu'il fût l'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance, je ne pouvais lui avouer ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Jane avait beau être compréhensif, il y avait des sujets qu'il valait mieux éviter.

Montant dans la voiture, je me sentis coupable, et m'interrogeai. Il était un soutien, il venait de me le dire, me l'avait prouvé auparavant, et cette nuit en était une preuve de plus. J'hésitai, fermai les yeux, puis, avant de changer d'avis, mis le contact et démarrai rapidement.

Arrivée sur place, je pris quelques minutes avant de descendre. Ce n'était pas de la peur, non, juste une appréhension. Etais-je à ma place ? Avais-je seulement le droit d'être ici ? J'inspirai, serrai ma croix pour y puiser un peu de force et de courage, et descendis.

Le lieu était désert en cet après-midi. En plein milieu de la semaine, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le vent soufflait, les feuilles des arbres présents bruissaient, je frissonnai, n'ayant qu'un t-shirt, mais cela m'importait peu. Je me devais de le faire, y aller, parler… Un besoin, une nécessité pour repartir, avancer. Je déambulai, retardant ce moment où je leur ferais face, posant mon regard sur les autres pierres entre lesquelles je passais. Le ciel s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

La première goutte tomba au moment où je m'arrêtai. Elles étaient là, toutes les deux, côte à côte, réunies pour l'éternité. Inutile de lire les noms, je les connaissais par cœur. Soudain, j'eus honte de me trouver là, sous l'averse encore calme, seule, debout devant les tombes de deux inconnues que je ne connaissais qu'à travers leur mari et père. Jane. C'était après notre dispute à l'hôpital, dans l'aile de la nursery que m'était venue cette envie de m'excuser. J'avais non seulement blessé Jane mais également bafoué, piétiné le respect dû à la mort de la petite Charlotte, et par conséquent, touché également sa mère. La perte d'être cher ne pouvait être comparée à ce que je venais de vivre, et la douleur m'avait poussée à faire exactement le contraire. Je m'étais donné le rôle de victime, oubliant que Jane avait endossé celui de coupable.

Exprimer ses regrets à de simples pierres tombales pouvait paraître totalement ridicule, mais cela me semblait être une étape obligée dans ma « guérison ». Jane se serait sûrement moqué de cette idée absurde que de parler à des êtres qui n'étaient plus, pourtant, mes convictions étaient telles que j'étais persuadée qu'elles entendaient ma demande de pardon.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je réfléchisse, et les larmes avaient fait de même, faisant concurrence à la pluie fine qui tombait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, peut-être même une heure, sans que je n'esquisse le moindre geste. Finalement, après un dernier regard, je fis demi-tour.

Tout à mon recueillement je n'avais pas entendu les bruits alentours, ni perçu la moindre présence. Ce fut donc avec surprise que je vis Jane adossé à mon véhicule, une main dans la veste, m'attendant patiemment. Il me fixait, l'air grave, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres. Ici, il n'y avait jamais ce Jane enfant qui jouait des tours. Le Jane manipulateur et souriant n'avait pas non plus sa place en ce lieu.

- Que… Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? M'enquis-je une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, m'appuyant contre la carrosserie.

- Je t'ai suivi, avoua-t-il se redressant, en baissant la tête. Je pensais que tu irais retrouver Sarah, et que vous feriez quelques magasins avant ton rendez-vous. Et comme je ne voulais pas apprendre la nouvelle par téléphone…

- Il est mort, Jane, le coupai-je d'une voix douce. Il ne pourra plus nous atteindre. Ni Sarah, ni moi.

- Certes, mais pas… _lui_, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Le silence s'abattit, seul le bruit de la pluie se faisait entendre, mais ni lui ni moi n'y prêtions attention. Nous nous fixions, chacun puisant dans l'autre le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

- Que venais-tu faire ici ? Demanda-t-il enfin, jetant un regard vers les pierres tombales.

- Je… je venais déposer des fleurs, répondis-je vaguement.

Ma réponse le fit sourire, et il rétorqua :

- Tu n'avais pas de fleurs.

Prise au piège, je baissai à mon tour la tête, passant une mèche mouillée derrière l'oreille. Relevant les yeux, je remarquai que son visage était tourné vers elles.

- Tu veux y aller ?

- Non, prononça-t-il d'un ton faussement léger. Une autre fois. Alors ? Reprit-il en croisant les bras.

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venue les voir ?

- C'est… personnel. Une histoire entre elles et moi.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je leur devais des excuses. Je t'ai manqué de respect à l'hôpital, et par conséquent, à elles aussi.

Il ancra ses yeux aux miens, et, prononça avec douceur les mots que je voulais entendre afin de me sentir soulagée. « Crois-moi, elles ne t'en veulent pas. Elles te pardonnent, bien qu'il n'y ait rien à pardonner. Je suis sûre qu'elles sont heureuses de te savoir près de moi, à tenter de jouer l'ange gardien à chacune de mes bêtises. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire, et, instinctivement, il m'attira contre lui. Un peu tendue au début par cette étreinte en public, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible de sa part, encore moins dans ce lieu, je me laissai finalement aller. Il pleuvait à présent à verse mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Aucune importance. J'étais contre lui, avec lui. Relevant la tête sans me détacher de lui, je posai mon regard sur les deux tombes que je discernais par-dessus l'épaule de Jane et à travers les trombes d'eau. Et, je leur fis la promesse silencieuse de toujours prendre soin de lui, quoi qu'il pût arriver.

Il desserra son étreinte, me sourit, lança un rapide coup d'œil vers elles, et déclara « et si nous allions obtenir la garde de Sarah ? »

Nous nous sourîmes, et, chacun prenant son véhicule, nous roulâmes vers l'avenir.

Fin


End file.
